


Hiding Truth

by ineffabledaniel



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alcohol, Boarding School, Compulsion, Demon Dan Howell, Gay, M/M, Smut, coming to terms with sexuality, sexuality denial
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-05-23 23:51:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 22,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14943671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineffabledaniel/pseuds/ineffabledaniel
Summary: Badboy, Heartbreaker, Demon. These are all words that perfectly describe Daniel Howell. Dan's parents stuck him in a boarding school full of humans. It was going pretty great for a little while. Until a tall dark haired boy ruins his perfect world by becoming his roommate.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I have yet another rp fic. I just want to say that the first chapters are always a little uncordinated. Martha and I are getting into the groove of our charaters so please bare with us. It will get better. 
> 
> Go show @ineffabledaniel, on tumblr, some love because I wouldn't have be able to write any of this without her. She plays as Dan and I play Phil.

Phil is kind of used to moving around. Although this is his third school this year, he isn't any less excited. He's hoping this one will be more permanent considering it's a boarding school. His parents dropped him off nearly fifteen minutes ago, but he's having trouble finding his room. He eventually asks one of the many students milling about the dorms. Room 211. The name Daniel Howell is on a nameplate glued to the door and below that is his own name. He knocks on the door before entering. Phil is instantly captivated. The room is a decent size. One bed on the left and another on the far right. The walls are a dull grey and the carpeted floor is white, but the decor is not what is captivating to Phil. It's the boy he finds inside.

Dan had been going to this school since it was built. His parents helped pay for almost half the schools funds. It was a place they knew Dan could hide himself away. You see, he is a demon. One of wrath that is too. He managed to pass off as a regular human when he was out of his room. He wore clothes to cover his wings and did his best to stay calm so no other features would appear. He was the one student that always had his own room, because his parents always made sure of that, so he could be himself. But now the school is full, and his privacy had to be compromised.  
When he was initially told he’d be sharing a room with a student, he was angry. The first thing he did was tell his parents but even they struggled to turn it back, after all there was no more room and they didn’t want to start making each room rooms of three yet. So he was stuck.  
When the new student arrived, Dan kept his cool, kept natural. He couldn’t expose himself. He was livid but he couldn’t show it. He stood from his bed and looked over the student. “You must be Phil?” He asked, arms crossed over his chest.

Phil smiles, stepping into the room. He shuts the door behind him and crossed the distance to the empty bed. He sets both his carrying bag and his suit case on the bed. "I am. You must be Daniel." He keeps his tone cheery. He sticks his arm out to shake hands.

Dan hummed and took in the boy. He was cheery. That was different to Dan. Dan never had the energy to be hyper or anything close. He shook his hand firmly and nodded. “Call me Dan.” He mumbled.

"Dan." Phil says with a nod, correcting himself. "It's good to meet you." he then turns back to his luggage and begins to unpack. "The school is beautiful. Don't you think?" He says making small talk. It was true though. From what Phil had seen so far the whole thing looked a bit like a modern castle, save the gargoyles and the actual presence of royalty. Thought Phil suspected that some of the students thought of themselves as such, given how high end the school was. "Have you attended long?"

Dan hummed and nodded as he decided to help Phil out a little, just to not seem like a dick right off the bat. “I’ve been here since the school actually opened.” He said. “I was the first student enrolled actually.” He murmured and shrugged. “Its an okay school, but I might be biased.”

"Oh?" Phil asks. "Why is that?" He folds his clothes neatly, placing them in the small drawers beside his bed. There are a couple shelves above his bed. He doesn't have much but he sets the only two books he has on them.

Dan shrugged. “My parents paid for some of the building and pay for half the schools funds.” He said. “So I’m here.” He chuckled a little and sat down on his bed once again.

"Cue the royalty." Phil says chuckling to himself. He unpacks a few more things, before deciding that he'll leave the rest for later.

“Barely royalty.” Dan shrugged and chuckled very quietly. He almost thinks sharing a room won’t be so bad, then he remembers he won’t ever be able to be himself now as he won’t have down time to himself anymore.

Phil plops down on his bed with a huff, running a hand through his quiffed hair. "What year are you in?" He asks, continuing conversation. "If you don't mind my asking."

“Eleventh .” Dan replied with a small shrug. “And yourself?” He asked as he laid back on his bed, eyes diverting to the ceiling.

"I'm also in eleventh." Phil answers. He sighs, tugging at the bottom of his shirt, unsure of what else to say. "Oh, I have to go to the front office to get my schedule. Would you show me where it is?"

Dan hummed. “Uh, sure yeah.” He murmured and stood up, yawning and stretching. “Let’s go.” He said as he left the room.

Phil gets up following Dan. As they walk he takes in some of Dan's features. He seems to have a kind of dark edge to his appearance, that Phil finds appealing. He takes note of his brown curls, finding them kinda cute for such a style. He thinks about voicing his opinions, but decides its too soon.

The people in the hallways cleared to the side, most in intimidation when Dan walked through them. He had a reputation for being a ‘bully’. He, in reality, couldn’t help his anger.  
They soon arrived to the office. “Here it is.” He said.

Phil notices the students steer clear of his and Dan's path, but he doesn't say anything. He smiles at Dan appreciatively. "Thanks." He says before entering the office. It takes and all of about 30 minutes. He got a brief explanation of the rules, a schedule, and a map of the school. He starts classes in two days as today is saturday.

Dan nodded and went back to the dorm room. Most students hated Dan. He didn’t care though. He had a small amount of friends which he actually liked. He could make any kid do anything he needed doing because of how intimidating he could make himself, but didn’t, we’ll most of the time.

Phil takes his time wondering the school. He maps out where each of his classes will be. He gains a few second glances here and there, but no one really talks to him and a few even move to the side. Eventually he goes back to the dorm. He doesn't knock this time.

Dan hummed and looked up to see Phil. “Welcome back.” He said softly and laid down, looking at the ceiling.

Phil smiles. "Hey." He sits on his own bed. "I have a question." he starts slowly. "Why... Why did the students move out of your way like that? You seem nice enough."

Dan looked over to Phil and hummed, shrugging. “I can be nice.” He said. “Most kids are scared of me though. It works well though, I never get caught in a crowd.”

Phil frowns slightly, "Scared of you huh? That seems ridiculous, after all you're only human." He chuckles under his breath. Suddenly his stomach growls. "Oh jeez, I guess I'm hungry." He pauses looking down at the school map still in his hands, but he can't find the dining hall. "Sorry, to ask again, but would you show me how to get to the dining hall?"

Only human, Dan couldn’t help but chuckle to himself at those words. Yeah, only his parents knew he wasn’t, but still. He shook his head and looked at him. “Yeah sure.” He said and stood up. “Follow.” He said as he left the room.

At Dan's request, Phil instantly gets up to follow. He blinks a few times as they walk, clearing the sudden fog in his mind. "Thank you." He says quietly.

 

“No problem.” Dan hummed, smiling o himself as he lead Phil down the halls to the dining area. “Hot food over there,” he pointed to a corner of the room. “Cold food over there,” He pointed to another area. “Sweets, snacks and desserts over there,” he pointed to another area. “Vending machines with drinks and stuff over there. Don’t worry about money, they’re free.” He said.

"Thank you again." Phil says before making his way to the hot food section. He piles his plate with food then finds an empty table to sit at. A few minutes into his meal a boy with unruly blonde hair and green eyes sits across from him. "Hey, I'm Kody." Phil smiles. "I'm a Phil." The boy nods. "So you know Howell?" Phil shakes his head. "No, not really. He's my roommate." Kody's eyes go wide. "You're his roommate?" he exclaims. "How the hell did the happen?" "I don't know." Phil answers truthfully. "Well if you can, stay away from him, the guy is a total creep. And a bit of an asshole."  He says in a hushed voice.

Dan hummed and grabbed a bottle of lemonade from the vending machines before leaning against the wall and sipping it. He looked around the hall at all the students. He noticed a table with his friends on and went to sit down. He listened to their chatter before one looked at him, Elio. “Who’s that kid you’ve been taking around?” He asked. To which Dan replied. “New roommate.” They all raised an eyebrow, surprised. “Who let that happen?” Ace, sat beside him, asked. “I have no idea, my parents interfered but there was no changing it.” He mumbled in annoyance.

Phil shakes his head. "I doubt he's that bad." The Kody guy shrugs as if to say 'I tried to warn him' and walks off. He finishes his meal in silence. For the third and final time for the night, he heads back to his room. There is a decent sized bathroom attached to his and Dan's room. Without asking he enters and uses it to shower.

Dan left when the conversation died down. He took a long route back to their room but eventually arrived back in. He heard the shower on from the bathroom and shook his head, sitting down. He stayed to feel uncomfortable in his clothing because he was concealed for so long. But now he couldn’t free himself, unfortunately.

Phil exits the bathroom with a cloud of steam around him. He's dressed in a soft grey T-shirt and some sweatpants. He's startled a little because he didn't realize that Dan had entered the room. He jumps, "Oh it's you." He sighs, relaxing.

Dan looked over at Phil, tilting his head. “Well who else would it be?” He asked. “Enjoy that shower?” He raised an eyebrow. The bathroom in their room was technically just Dan's, public bathrooms were down the halls.

Phil shrugs, "I don't know." He makes his way to his bed. "Refreshing, I kinda needed one." Not realizing that Dan may be annoyed. He searches for his glasses in his bag and places then on his face once he finds them.

“Well glad you enjoyed it.” Dan hummed and shrugged. “In future, use the one that you’re meant to, yeah?” He said, standing up and gathering his stuff to shower. “The bathrooms for students are down the hall, this ones mine.”

Phil's smile falls and he looks down. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize." He says quietly. His chipper mood diminishing. He sinks slowly under his covers unsure of what to say.

“It’s fine just don’t do it again.” Dan hummed and went off to his bathroom. He was able to feel free for the great thirty minutes he spent in the shower, but then it was back to hiding. He put on his pyjama bottoms, a long sleeved white top and a robe too. He went back into the bedroom and stretched a little, sitting down and pulling a notebook out.

Once again Phil feels captivated by the sight of Dan. His hair looks extra curly when damp. Something about him just feels like all of Phil's attention should be on him. He stares at him.

Dan eventually looked up when he started to feel Phil's gaze on him. He looked at the other, an eyebrow cocked. “You should take a picture, it’ll last longer.” He smiled cheekily as he spoke the common phrase.

Phil looks away, a light blush on his cheeks, which is a rarity.   "I... Sorry." He says quietly. Gaining a bit of his confidence back, "It's just, you seem so different." and the he silently curses himself for sounding like an absolute weirdo.

“Different?” Dan asked, now turning himself to completely face Phil. “How do you mean?” He then asked, his head tilted a little, intrigued.

Phil feels that pulling sensation in his mind like he should answer the question. So he does. Lifting his chin to make eye contact. "I don't know. It's like, People should be looking at you always or they'd miss how beautiful you are." his voice is soft. "Not just outwardly, but inside too. Like you're something more."

Dan, for the first time in what felt like years, felt his cheeks heat up a little. He averted his gaze from Phil, to his feet, to Phil again. “I..” He stopped himself. He was never anxious, or lost for words. “Well.. Thank you.” He said softly.

"Of course." Phil says and the fog in his mind clears a little, but he still feels the same. He clears his throat. "Anyway, goodnight." He lays back. Turning away so that he faces the wall.

“Night.” Dan mumbled and turned back to his notepad. He’s then lost for what to write. He shrugs it off and put the book away. He takes off the robe before getting under his bedsheets.

Although Phil had been ready for bed, it took forever for sleep to take him. He eventually fell asleep around two. When light begins streaming through the window, Phil feels like he'd hardly slept. He begins to stir, groaning loudly. He shifts so that he is on his stomach, but mid-shift he groans lowly for another reason. His eyes open wide and he realizes where he is. He hopes to god that Dan didn't hear.

 

When Dan slept, he slept deeply. So once he was out, he was completely out. The only thing that woke him was when the light was unbearably bright through the blinds. He groaned and rubbed his eyes.

 

Phil sits up slowly, his hair in an almost perfect quiff. He yawns stretching slowly. He's careful to keep the covers over his lap, and tries to think about things like overpopulation and dead things. He finds his glasses and puts them on. It takes his eyes a few moments to adjust, but when they do he can't think of anything except for the gut wrenching fear coursing through his entire body. He feels a scream building up in his throat.


	2. Chapter 2

Dan had completely forgotten that he now shared a room. That he couldn’t be himself. That he had to hide. So when he woke up that morning he didn’t feel a need to disguise. He sat up in bed, his eyes closed from tiredness still. He leant against the wall for a moment before snapping himself straight. He stood up and turned to see Phil on the other bed. Fuck.

The thing in front of Phil is not human. Not even close. It's skin looks like it was burned to ash, yet still solid. It's hands formed sharp claws and teeth like razors. It's hair is unkempt and sticking in all directions. The creature has a piercing black eyes, that feel like it's looking directly into his soul. Phil does scream and he screams loud. His entire body trembles in fear.

Dan cursed as Phil screamed. He lunged forward and covered the humans mouth. “Shut the fuck up!” He whispered loudly. “Do you want to get fucking caught by someone?” He asked, eyebrows furrowed.

Phil's eyes are like saucers as the creature comes near. He claws at the hand covering his mouth, but as the being begins to speak he feels his screams instantly cut off. His heartbeats erratically in his chest. He wants to close his eyes, pretend he isn't seeing a literal demon in front of him, but he can't. At the same time he never wants to break eye contact. He wants to continue to stare into those black pools.

Dan removed his hand from Phils mouth. “Never fucking scream again.” He muttered. “Now you’re going to listen to me, yeah?” He asked, not really expecting an answer. “You are to not tell anyone what you’ve seen this morning. It’s all a dream. Yeah? You’re gonna proceed your day, never mention this, don’t even mention it as a dream. If word gets out about this, I’ll know it was you. And you’ll never see the end of it. Okay?” He asked.

Phil nods aggressively. Other than that he doesn't move a muscle, too afraid to do anything else. The fog in his mind is heavy and he begins to close his eyes almost falling asleep. A few minutes later he opens them again and it's like he's only just woke up. He rubs his eyes, wincing at his sudden headache. He groans. What a way to start off his morning, with a headache. He pushes the covers aside. Looking up he sees Dan, standing in his pajamas. "Morning." He greets. He tries to stand, but his body feels uneasy like he'd just run a marathon. "I don't... I don't feel so good." He suddenly collapses.

Dan sighed and managed to form back into a human before Phil came to consciousness again. He was about to say good morning back before Phil collapses. He groans and lifts the boys limp body and lays him down, he should have seen that coming, for god’s sake. He takes a water from the mini fridge and puts it beside Phils bed.

Phil slowly comes to. He rubs his head. "What? I was standing a second ago." he states confused.

“Then you weren’t.” Dan stated, obviously. He chuckled. “You like collapsed or something. There’s water there, drink.” He said. “I’m gonna get changed.” And with that, he grabbed his clothes and went into his bathroom.

Phil sighs. What is going on with him? This is officially the worst morning. He drinks most of the water before laying back down. Hopefully he isn't getting sick. He decided it because he didn't get much sleep last night. After a few minutes he tries to get up again. He's more successful this time and somehow makes it to his suitcase which contains medicine that he takes for migraines.

Dan changed into a pair of black ripped jeans, a grey shirt and an open flannel. He washed his face and fiddled with his hair before leaving the bathroom and going to sit on his bed once more.

"Sorry for fainting on you." Phil apologizes. "I didn't get much sleep last night. Phil gathers his own clothes. "Is it alright if i use the bathroom to change? If not I can use the other."

 

Dan nodded. “It’s fine.” He knew it wasn’t the lack of sleep that caused him to collapsed. “Uh.. Fine just go ahead.” He said. He couldn’t be bothered being mean right now.

"Thanks." Phil says with a weak smile before enter the bathroom. He fixes his hair slightly changing into a dark blue hoodie and a pair of black jeans for the day. It may be sunny, but it's currently winter.

Dan yawned and stretched, going to get his phone out. Phones were only allowed on weekends, but he didn’t tend to care as he kept it everyday. He sighed and yawned, getting his earphones as soon he was going to go to the dining hall.

Phil exits the bathroom, running a hand through his hair sighing. "Thank god it's sunday." he comments. "I'd hate to start class and feel as bad ad I do right now." He flops down on his bed with a quiet "oof".

“Food might be a good idea.” Dan suggested. “I’m going to the dining hall. Are you coming?” He asked, stretching.

Phil sits up. "Oh yea sure." He says with a slight smile. "Thanks." he follows Dan out of the room.

“No problem.” Dan said and walked down to the cafeteria. It was all breakfast foods, so Dan went to get pancakes from the hot food section.

Phil opts for cereal. He finds a large bowl to fill with crunchy nut and then goes to the vending machine for a little carton of milk. He spots Dan, but decides to sit alone. He munches on his cereal quietly, scrolling through his phone.

Dan didn’t see anyone he usually hung out with in the dining hall, they were probably all still asleep. It wouldn’t surprise him. He sat in the corner of the room and put in his earphones as he ate, volume on max.

After a few moment a girl approached Phil. She has long brown hair and an easy smile. Her clothing, well what could be considered clothing, is revealing and leaves little to the imagination.  "Hi, I'm Ashly, but most people call me Ash." her voice is high pitched, a bit to high for Phil's liking, but he'd never admit that. He looks up. "Oh hi." He smiles kindly. "You must be new." She says sitting down at the table without asking. "Uh, yea I am actually. How did you know?" Phil asks. "I know everyone, well everyone except you." She explains. "Well, it's nice to meet you then." Phil says, unsure why this girl is still talking to him. "Likewise." Ash flips her hair and looks up at him from her lashes. "You're pretty cute, you know that? I like your accent too." Phil resists the urge to roll his eyes. "Thanks." he says slowly and a bit uncomfortably. "I think I have to go now." "Wait!" She reaches out an arm and clamps a hand down around his wrist. "You don't have to be shy, I know a place we can go." Phil looks away, not wanting to be rude, but unsure of what to do.

Dan kept eating and eventually was finished. On his way to put his plate away, he noticed Phil and Ash. She was known for being quite pressing and Phil didn’t look like he was enjoying what was going on. He put away his plate and observed, if anything got worse he’d probably interfere. He could be mean but he wasn’t gonna let this happen if Phil was uncomfortable.

Phil laughs nervously. "Uh, no thanks. I think I'm good." He pulls his wrist from her grasp, but she doesn't seem bothered. Instead she stands and comes around the table, leaning next to Phil. She reaches down and lifts his chin with her finger. "Oh come on pretty boy, don't you want me?" She shimmies her chest a bit and Phil looks down again. "Sorry." He apologizes. "I'm not like that." She laughs throwing her head back. "Not like that? Well what do you like? I'm sure we could have plenty of fun. If you just tell me." Phil clears hid throat. "You're not really my type." Her gaze focuses on him in a hard stare. "And what is your type, Phil." She draws out his name. "Go on tell me."

Dan groaned and rolled his eyes. He didn’t waste no time to approach the table. He looked at Ash and raised an eyebrow. “Are you incompetent? Can you not tell he’s uncomfortable?” He snapped. Ash stopped when Dan began to speak and before she managed to get a word out, Dan spoke again. “I suggest you leave him alone.” He said, voice dangerous.

The girl stammers. "I-I sorry." She looks down and hurries away. Phil looks up at Dan from his spot at the table. He sighs in relief. "Thank you." He says sincerely.

Dan shook his head. “It’s fine. She tries to get in as many pants as she can.” He scoffed. “I couldn’t stand watching her try.”

That does something to Phil. He feels it deep in his chest. He's probably reading too much into what Dan said, but maybe not. He still feels drawn to Dan. Like he's missing something, but in a good way. "You couldn't?" He asks before he can stop himself.

Dan hummed and cocked an eyebrow slightly before returning to a neutral expression. “No.. It would have been cruel of me to let her continue.” He mumbled. He felt like there was further reason, but he couldn’t put his finger on it.

"Well in any case. Thanks." Phil says then mentally slaps himself because he already said thanks. "I'm gonna head back to the dorm. You coming too, or?"

Dan nodded. “Yeah.” He said and slipped his hands into his pockets as they both started to walk to the dorm once again.

On the way back to the dorm Phil remembers how small his collection of books is. Surely this place has a library? "Hey Dan, do you guys have a library?"

Dan hummed. “Yeah, there’s a pretty big one across campus.” He said. “Shall I show you the way?” He asked.

Phil smiles "Please." It's silent as they walk. Phil still notices the students part as he and Dan walk down the hall and across campus. Phil shivers at the cold air, regardless of his hoodie. "Jesus it's cold. Aren't you cold?"

Dan shrugged. “Not at all really.” He said. He put his hands into his pockets and lead Phil to the other side of the campus. They arrived shortly to the building, it was around the size of two houses and on the inside, there was hundreds and hundreds of books all in sections.

"Oh wow." Phil is slightly shocked at the size of the library. "It's so big. And so many books!" He says excitedly. He's a bit of a book worm. "I'm literally never leaving this this places." His eyes are bright and smile wide.

Dan raised his eyebrows at how excited Phil got over books. “Do you really like books that much?” He joked lightly. “I’ve hardly ever been here.”

"Yesss. I love books so much." Phil says honestly. "I move around a lot so friends aren't always easy to keep, but books are." He says softly. He walks slowly down an isle of books, browsing the shelf carefully.

Dan hummed and actually decided to follow Phil, he wanted to see what was so interesting about all of this. “What stuff do you, like, read?”

"Anything." Phil responds. "Everything. I like most genres. I can't always stomach the romantic novels, but every now and then I can. I love autobiographies, when the person tells their life story. It's so amazing to me to see the world through someone elses eyes." He rambles slightly, but enjoys it immensely. He chuckles looking down. "Sorry, I probably sound like an absolute geek right now."

Dan chuckled. “It’s endearing.” He admitted through a murmur. He shook his head and folded his arms as he looked through all the books. “I’ve never truly enjoyed a book really, maybe when I was a small child but not now.”

Phil feels another pang in his chest and Dan's first comment. He looks away from the shelf and meets Dan's eyes. "That's so sad." He looks away. "Maybe you just aren't reading the right ones."

Dan shrugged. “Nothing is interesting.” He said and looked through all the books. “I don’t know..”

"Well, let me pick you a book." Phil proposes. "I'll choose one that I know is good and you can choose one for me." He smiles warmly, almost hopeful.

Dan hummed. “How do so choose one for you though? I don’t know what you’ve read. Knowing you you’ve probably read this whole library.” He joked.

 

"That's very possible." Phil chuckles. "Well I wasn't kidding when I said I like almost everything. Just pick something and I promise I'll read it." His voice is soft and happy. "The same goes for you though, I have no clue what you'll like."

Dan shrugged. “Neither do I.” He said and looked at some books. They ended up in a ‘supernatural’ section and Dan picked up a book based on demons. He read the blurb and hummed, it was such a wonky depiction of demons, he almost found it funny. He placed it down again and looked around.

Phil picks one called The Outsides. It's one he read before about a gang of kids who accidently kill a jock. It's one of his favorite and despite it's topic it's an easy read. He thinks it's perfect. "I've found one. I've read it before so I know it's good." He turns to Dan with a warm smile on his face.

Dan picked it up and read over the blurb. “Hmm, I /might/ be able to get into this.” He said. and smiled a little. “This is the first and only time I’ll read.” He said and shrugged.

Phil chuckles. "Well if it's the last book you're going to read I hope you at least enjoy it." He continues to follow Dan as he chooses a book for him.

Dan nodded and held the book as he looked around. He picked up a book and looked at it. “How good are you with ‘scary’ themes?” He asked Phil.

"I love them, though I should warn you, if I end up having occasional nightmares it's your fault." Phil laughs. Then picks a book off the shelf. He shakes his head at the summary. "I don't understand why people find some things so horrifying. Like a lot of horror books focus on demons and the paranormal. I don't actually believe in that stuff." He comments.

 

Dan chuckled to himself at that, shaking his head. “Oh yeah, it’s all bullshit, none of its real at all.” He said amusedly. He passed a book he found interesting to Phil, it was called Asylum, about a student who was moving into college, little did he know the building used to be an asylum for the criminally insane.

Phil reads the description. "This actually seems really good." He looks up from the book and smiles. "Thanks." He begins walking in the direction of the librarians desk. "You know, for a so called 'asshole'," He says referring to when the Kody guy spoke to him. "You're not that bad."

Dan chuckled. “You just haven’t seen my bad side yet.” He said and shrugged. “Wait who’s called me an asshole?” He asked confusedly. “I know I haven’t said that myself."

"Oh, uh. Some guy yesterday said I should stay away from you. And that you're a bit of a creep." Phil mumbles the last part. "I don't think you are by the way. An asshole or a creep." He clarifies.

Dan scoffed. “A creep? Yeah I might be an asshole sometimes but I’m not a freaking creep.” He shook his head. “Whatever, loads of people say shit about me. None of them would ever actually say it to my face though after what happened before.” He hummed and smiled to himself. He checked the book out, receiving a confused look from the librarian.

Phil smiles kindly at the librarian, checking out his book. He thanks her before responding to Dan. "Before?" He asks as they step out of the building and into the cold.


	3. Chapter 3

It's snowing and the flakes begin to collect in his and Dan's hair. His question is quickly forgotten and replaced with another. "Don't you just love winter?" Phil asks. 

Dan rolled his eyes at the weather and frowned. “Not at all.” He huffed. “It’s so annoying.” He claimed as they walked through the snow. He folded his arms, still holding the book. “I don’t get how people like this sort of stuff.”

"Well it's more than just frozen water isn't it? It's unique." Phil frowns. "To me it's beautiful because it reminds me of different emotions. When I see snow I always think of how melancholy it is. How desperately lonely it is. Like the flat ground and barren trees. It's beautiful because it's so perfectly sad."  He looks away blushing. "Sorry, I sound like a fool I'm sure."

Dan looked at him and shrugged a little. “You sound poetic.” He said, a light chuckle coming from his mouth as he turned back to look around.

"Yea." Phil says unsure of what else to say. They walk inside and he shakes the snow from his hair.

Dan runs his hand through his hair and groans at the dampness. “I’m taking this book to the dorm, then I’ll probably head to the TV lounge.” He said.

"Okay. I think I'm just gonna go back to the dorm." Phil says, beginning the  walk to the dorm. A girl almost trips as the students move out of the way. "I can't believe they do that every time." 

Dan walked beside Phil and hummed, shrugging. “I’m past caring, I get places faster after all.” He smiled fo himself.

They reach the dorm and Phil goes in first. He sits on his bed and removes his hoodie as it was damp from the snow. The shirt underneath rises up, revealing Phil's stomach.

Dan tries his best to not look at Phil as he takes off his hoodie. He couldn’t possibly think Phil’s attractive, right. He shook off the thoughts and grabbed some clothes. “I’m gonna change into dryer clothes.” He said and went off into his bathroom, sighing.

"Okay." Phil nods. He lays back on his bed. He opens the book and begins reading.

Dan changed into a distressed, black thrashers top with another pair of ripped jeans, these accompanied by like two small unnecessary chains just to add to the edginess. He came out the bathroom and ruffled his hair some more. “I’ll be back soon.” He said and with that, left the dorm.

Phil barely has time to look up and take in Dan's appearance before he leaves. But he does. And he didn't find Dan at least a little hot. He shakes his head. He needs to stop that right now. He doesn't need to develop a crush on Dan. He probably doesn't even like guys. He spends most of his afternoon reading the book Dan picked out. It's actually a really good story and has good character development. Eventually he stops to go get something to eat. He makes his way down to the dining hall, deciding to go with pizza for lunch. He sits in the far corner away from most of the people. After his experience with Ash this morning he isn't too keen on interacting with people.

Dan spent time in the lounge on his phone for a while until he realised the time. He went to the dining hall, got himself a burger and sat down with some friends. He didn’t engage in much conversation however, leaving to the dorm once more as soon as he’d finished eating.

Phil begins to wonder the school again. He finds himself in a small hallway that opens up into what he assumes is a green house. All the plants are currently dead. It's slightly chilly and he's only wearing a T-shirt, but he continues inside regardless. A bench is sat towards the back and he sits down. It's getting darker and before he realizes it he's falling asleep.

Dan sat down then laid back on the bed. He picked up the book Phil chose for him and looked at it for a moment. He then opened it and decided to read a few pages, a few pages turned to almost three chapters.

Phil wakes up freezing cold. He sits up, rubbing his hands up and down his arms. It's considerably darker than it was when he first entered. He gets up slowly. He makes his way to the dorm. He walks in still cold. "Hey." He greets.

Dan looked from his book to Phil, an eyebrow raised. “Where have you been? It’s pretty late.” He murmured. “You’re lucky you didn’t get caught by a supervisor. It’s a school night after all.”

Phil closes the door behind him. He rubs the back of his neck looking down sheepishly, before answering. "I kinda feel asleep in the green house." He mutters. "I guess I was more tired than I thought."

“Oh.” Dan stifled back a small laugh. He shook his head. “Sleep then.” He murmured and turned back to the book.

"Yea, I probably should." Phil says. He gathers some clothes and heads down the hall to change his clothes. Despite how cold he was, he returns shirtless and in a loose pair of sweatpants. He crawls under the covers.

While Phil was gone, Dan managed to change into his own pyjamas. He once again tried to keep his eyes from Phil, why couldn’t he control himself? Whatever it was, he once again shrugged it off.

Phil turns so that he's on his side, facing Dan. He notices the book and smiles. "Are you enjoying it so far? You can tell me if you aren't."

“It’s actually pretty good.” Dan smiled a little. “I’m a couple chapters in.” He said as he looked over the book.

Phil's smile widens. "Really?" He feels almost proud and he feels a tug in his chest. "Well I'm glad." He turns back over yawning. "Night." He mumbles.

Dan smiled a little. “Good night.” He said quietly. He read a little more before placing the book down and falling asleep. He had to remember to keep his human form. He couldn’t risk Phil seeing him again.

Phil dreams are vivid that night. Shadows of a creature with claws and sharp teeth. It feels familiar, but he can't quite figure it out. He is startled awake by the sound of his alarm. His skin is slightly damp from sweat and he feels like he's in high gear. He can't remember anything from his dream. He sighs turning off the alarm and getting up to shower. He showers quickly not wanting to waste time. He is dressed in a patterned button up and a pair of black jeans. His hair is pushed back and neat.

Dan woke up to the alarm and groaned, rubbing his eyes. Luckily, still human. He gets up and showers in his bathroom, before changing into a button up, which had about two buttons undone, a pair of skinny jeans and a leather jacket. He messed with his hair before grabbing his bag. He didn’t want to go to classes today.

Dan left the dorm and walked down the school halls, he met up with a few friends before arriving to his first class, english. He hated the teacher in this class, she was always calling him out for the smallest things. But he always managed to come up with a sarcastic reply, giving him a one up.

Phil's first class is math. The teacher is nice and a few of the students say hi. He sits in the back near the window. It isn't until his third class that he see Dan. The teacher doesn't seem to care and just tells him to have a seat. The only empty seat is next to Dan. "Hey." He says after taking his seat.

Science was the only lesson Dan has without at least one of his friends, that was probably why it tended to be a bore. He looked over to his right to see Phil sitting beside him. “Oh, hi.” He said.

Maths was the only lesson Dan has without at least one of his friends, that was probably why it tended to be a bore. He looked over to his right to see Phil sitting beside him. “Oh, hi.” He said.

The teacher begins handing out assignments. "This is due at the end of class today. Use your books to find the steps needed to do each equation." the teacher then sits down at his desk. Phil finishes his worksheet quickly, having already learned this section in his old school. After a few moments of silence he turns to Dan. "I really like the book you picked." He whispers. "The plot line is actually really good."  
Dan looked at Phil and hummed, smiling a little. “Is it?” He asked. “I like the one you picked too.” He murmured softly as he started to work, taking his time.

“Did she say anymore?” Dan asked, an eyebrow raised. “She never knows when to stop.” He groaned and kept working.

"She whispered to her friends a bit, but she didn't actually approach me. Thank god." Phil sighs. "I've no idea why she would like me in the first place. I'm not exactly a gorgeous person." He laughs. "And she's no where near what my type is."

Dan chuckled and rolled his eyes. “Don’t put yourself down.” He said. “Well what is your type?” He asked curiously.

"Oh." Phil looks down. "Well I mean," He sets fiddles with the pencil in his hand. "I like guys I guess. Sometimes girls, but rarely." He says truthfully.

Dan tilted his head. “Oh, is that so?” He asked. He nodded and went back to his work. “Cool.” He finished, smiling a bit.

Phil lets out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. "You aren't gonna, you know, beat the shit out of me?" He's genuinely surprised.

Dan raised an eyebrow. “Seriously? I’m not unreasonable, Phil.” He shook his head and kept working. He, deep down, had feelings for boys, but he daren’t label himself because even if he wasn’t against other lgbt students, he didn’t want it for himself.

"Right, sorry." Phil looks back to his sketchbook. He draws for a bit, nothing too detailed. Eventually class is over and lunch begins. He head to the dining hall and today decides on a sandwich and a soda. His starts out alone, but a couple of kids from his first class approach him. He looks up, "Oh hi. Can I help you?" One kid smiles, "I'm Daz. We just noticed you were sitting alone and thought maybe you'd like a couple friend." Daz points to the other two. "She is Acily and he is Emil. They're twins." They both say hi and sit down along with Daz. At first it's a little awkward, but as the lunch period drags on conversion becomes more and more easy. Phil finishes out his day and it turns out Daz is in another two of his classes. They chat easily. Phil goes back to the dorm after classes are over.

Dan bunked the last two lessons to hang behind the school, smoking and hanging out with a few friends. He didn’t return back until the evening, when he did he just collapsed on the bed, tired but fighting sleep.

Phil called him mum and let her know how his first day went. They didn't talk long, they never do. He spent the rest of his evening reading and working on an assignment. He watches Dan as he walks in and collapses on his bed. "You've been out late." He comments.

Dan hummed and looked over to Phil. “Was with friends.” He shrugged a little and yawned, stretching.

"Oh." Phil says a little lamely. He gets up from his bed. Once again shirtless and in a pair of shorts. He stretches then proceeds to get out his laptop that he'd stored in his suitcase. "Do you guys have wifi?"

Dan shook his head. “Nope, you’ll also get slated for that laptop if your caught. But if you’re up for the risk then give me it here, I’ll sneak you into staff wifi.”

"Oh, I guess I should have read the rules more closely." He takes the few steps to Dan's bed. "I'm willing." He hands the computer over.

“Its all okay at weekends but week days you’re to use the computer lounge.” Dan said. “Hours are over now though. We shouldn’t get a visitor anyway unless someone files a noise complaint.” He chuckled and took the laptop. He got into the wifi and passed it back.

"And why on earth would we get a noise complaint?" Phil says with a chuckle. "You planning to toss one Howell?" He winks at him, before turning around. He didn't even think before he said it, he just did. He stops mid-step, waiting for Dan's reaction.

Dan raised an eyebrow, eyes boring into the back of Phils head. “Oh shut up.” He scoffed and laughed gently. He’d usually be pissed at a remark like that but he didn’t care.

Phil sits back down on his bed, scrolling through the internet. He chuckles every now and then. After a while he decides its getting pretty late so he shuts it off. He glances over at Dan, but doesn't say anything.

Dan read a little bit of the book. He soon got up and went into the bathroom with some pyjamas. He came out in some pants and a tank top. After throwing his clothes into the laundry basket he got into bed.

Phil's eyes linger on Dan. He looks away before he thinks Dan can notice. He sets both his laptop and his book on the night stand by his bed. He also shuts off the lamp on his side. "It's getting late, I'm going to bed."

Dan nodded. “Goodnight.” He said quietly. He picked up the book and decided to read. Later into the night, he put his book away and yawned, turning his light off and sleeping too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its a bit of a filler chapter, i hope you still enjoyed it


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im posting two chapters in one day because im inpatient as hell and am excited to shared this story with you guys.

Phil falls asleep quickly, but it is anything, but peaceful. He's tormented by creatures trying to rip him limb from limb, clawing at his arms and legs. He screams in his dream, but when he jolts awake he feels like he's screaming, but he can't. It's like something is stopping him. His skin is slightly damp from a cold sweat and he begins throwing his blankets off. He can't see anything in the dark room and he begins crying.

Dan groaned when he hears a noise coming from the other side of the room. He’d only been sleeping over an hour. He rubbed his eyes and turned his lamp on. He didn’t realise his form. “The fuck..?” He mumbled.

Phil looks up at the sound of Dan's voice, but what he is met with is not his curly haired, brown eyed roommate. It's a creature not unlike the one from his dreams. In fact it's exactly like his dream. He tries to yell, but nothing comes out. His breath quickens and his heart feels like it's ready to beat out of his chest. He pushes himself backwards into the corner of his bed.

Dan looked over at Phil and panicked when he saw the pure horror on his face. He looked down at himself and then got why. “Shit..” He mumbled. What did he do from here? He already tried to get Phil to suppress the memory. “Phil.. I.. Don’t panic.. Please?” He said in a hushed voice.

Phil continues to cower in fear. He has his head between his knees and arms wrapped tightly around himself. Dan's voice is soothing and he feels the slight need to do as he says. His breath evens out and he slowly looks up. Some how finding words he mutters softly, "What are you?"

Dan sighed deeply and shakes his head. “Uhm.. A demon.” He whispered. He couldn’t really hide himself anymore. Would Phil even believe him?

Dan sighed deeply and shakes his head. “Uhm.. A demon.” He whispered. He couldn’t really hide himself anymore. Would Phil even believe him?

Phil knits his eyebrows in confusion. "A what?" He says shocked. "There's no fucking way. No. They aren't real." He stresses the last word. "But here you are and you're fucking terrifying."  A shiver runs down his spine.

Dan rolled his eyes. Of course. “Mhm.. A wrath demon. Right here. Now I know I cannot get you to forget again, but you need to not tell anyone. I mean, people wouldn’t probably believe you, but just in case? Don’t fucking tell.” He murmured.

"A wrath demon?" Phil questions. He nods quickly. "I won't tell anyone." He still feels the fear flowing through his body. He takes in Dan's appearance, looking him up and down. He looks different yet the same. "How do you... Why do you look like that now and not all the time?"

“Because the Dan you know is my human form.” Dan murmured. “A form I created to fit in throughout school. The reason I was put into a boarding school was because I still don’t have 100% control over it.” He sighed.

Dan sighed. “I’ll be right back.” He mumbled and went into the bathroom. He got some aspirin out the cupboards then changed back into his human form. Once he was back, he left the bathroom and gave Phil the aspirin and a bottle of water from the mini fridge. “In case.”

Phil meets Dan's eyes as be takes the water and medication. They aren't pools of black that look like they're taking him apart from the inside out, but a familiar warm brown that actually look kind of pretty if he's honest. In fact all of Dan is kind if pretty. He looks away and coughs. He takes a couple swigs of water, still trying to calm his nerves. He takes the meds sighing. "Thank you." He says quietly.

“No problem.” Dan sighed as he sat down. After seventeen years of hiding this secret, he’d let it slip and he was so angry at himself for it even if it wasn’t completely his fault.

"You aren't going to kill me are you?" Phil asks dumbly. "I promise I won't tell anyone that you're a- well you know what."

Dan rolled his eyes. “Number one, I’ll only kill you if you want me to.” He lightly joked. “Number two, you could just say demon.” He chuckled.

"I haven't been that emo since seventh grade, but if I change my mind I'll let you know." Phil says going along with the joke. He chuckles nervously, "I wasn't sure if you want me throwing that word around or not."

Dan laughed softly. “It’s not like anyone’s gonna hear us, especially at this time.” He shrugged and crossed his legs.

Phil's eyes are tired and he feels like he hadn't slept at all, but he knows for a fact he isn't going to be getting anymore sleep tonight. The boy across from him may look harmless, but he knows what's under the surface. He glances at the time. "It's pretty late." He comments. 

Dan hummed. “No kidding.” He shook his head and got under the sheets. “Now, you disturbed my sleep.” He said and laid down.

"Sorry." Phil mumbles. "We should probably go back to sleep." He turns slightly, but otherwise makes no move to actually lay down and go back to sleep.

Dan hummed. “On it.” He said and turned off his own lamp. It took some time but he soon steadily drifted off to sleep.

Phil eventually relaxes as he hears Dan's breath even out, but he doesn't sleep. He hadn't really been focused on anything, just letting his brain become blank and before he know it daylight way filtering through the curtains. He blinks a few times watching the room go from dark to light. His alarm goes off and he quickly turns is off. He scrubs a hand across his face, rubbing at his tired eyes. He gets out of bed slowly, his joints popping from staying in the same position for too long.

Dan woke up to an alarm with blared, signalling they were to get ready. He slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes, groaning at the light from the windows.

Phil looks wearily at Dan as he begins to stir. He pulls out a few clothes and hurries out of the room to go shower and change. He spends a little extra time trying to make himself look presentable to no anvil. His eyes have dark circles underneath him and he doesn't feel like his usual colorful self. He has on a white T-shirt and a jacket over it and his normal black skinny jeans. He walks back to the room reluctantly, wanting to avoid Dan.

While Phil was gone, Dan managed to shower and change too. He changed into a hoodie that had a few small rips and was a tiny bit cropped with some white ripped jeans, rolled up at the cuffs. He then added some small silver hoops and high top converse.

Phil walks in and stops completely. "Damn." is all he can manage to say. He racks his eyes up and down Dan's frame noting the small silver hoops. He bites his lip looking down.

Dan spins on his heels and looks at Phil. He chuckled a little. “Like what you see?” He raised an eyebrow and shook his head.

Phil smirks, looking back up. "Not at all. A hot guy like you, dressed like that? No way." he laughs, closing the door behind him and going over to his side of the room to collect his bag.

Dan grabbed his backpack and looked at Phil. “Oh /really/?” He asked. “A hot guy?” He raised me eyebrow. Was he serious?

Phil nods. "Yea, I'd say you're pretty hot." He continues to smirk. "For a  demon that is." he walks back to the door, opening it. "You coming?"

Dan tried his best not to blush. Fuck. He hummed. “Uh, yeah.” He said and walked to the door after Phil.

Phil yawns, his slight burst of confidence diminishing. His brain fells a little sluggish. What a great way to start his second day of class.  "I'm gonna head down and get some breakfast, do you want to come with?"

Dan put his hands into his pockets. “Yeah sure.” He said as they made their way to the dining room.


	5. Chapter 5

Phil doesn't remember a whole lot of tuesday, but he quickly recovered from his sleep deprivation and the rest of the week went by relatively smoothly. Throughout the week he manages to avoid Dan. He does so by either hanging out with Daz and the twins or staying in the library until it closes. He finishes the book that Dan picked out for him and returns it. At night he waits until Dan falls asleep before eventually going to sleep himself. The fear is still there, but it's becoming more of an afterthought. It's friday and he's in his last class when Daz invites him to a party. A little unsure Phil says yes. Daz tells him the party is around nine on saturday and that he can invite whoever he wants.

Dan had noticed how Phil avoided him, it kind of confused him, but he just ignored it really. He helped his friends arrange a party by getting his family to lay off the supervisors. He was pretty excited for it himself, most of the school would be there due to the fact anyone could invite anyone. He spent Friday out of lessons with said friends, they managed to acquire a good amount of alcohol from sources out of the school. It was after lessons now and Dan returned to his dorm, laying down on his bed and humming as he went onto his phone.

Phil returns to the dorm reluctantly, but he has to get ready. He walks in, not saying anything. He begins going through his clothes setting things on his bed and riffling through his draws trying to find something acceptable. He sighs having no luck.

Dan looked over to Phil then back at his phone. If Phil wasn’t going to say anything to Dan, he wouldn’t say anything either. He messaged a few people about the party the next day and smiled to himself.

Eventually Phil decides that he'll just have to figure it out later. He shoves his clothes back in their draws and sits on his bed with huff. He looks over at Dan. "Hey." He says quietly.

Oh so he finally decided to talk to him. He looked at Phil and raised an eyebrow. “Hi.” He mumbled. Why was Phil being so off with him?

Phil sighs, deciding that he should grow up a bit and stop avoiding Dan. "I'm going to the party tomorrow. Are you?"

Dan hummed. “Considering it was my friends and myself who put it together, pretty sure I am.” He said.

"Oh." Phil says awkwardly. Obviously Dan would be going. He basically runs the school. "I uh, finished that book." he says searching for conversation.

Dan nodded. “Was it good?” He asked as he looked at his phone again. He then placed it down and sat up.

Phil smiles, "Yea it was. I genuinely enjoyed it." He say truthfully. "I could hardly put in down in my spare time."

Dan nodded. “I’ve read most of the book you gave me? Still have some to read.” He said and shrugged.

Phil sets his phone aside, laying back and getting comfortable. "Do you like it?"

Dan hummed and nodded. “Yep.” He said. “I’m pretty slow at reading I’ve been told so that’s probably why I’ve not finished it.”

Phil nods, before he can say anything his phone dings. It's a text from Daz, inviting him from the dining hall, he smiles happy that Daz seems to like him so much. "I'll be back later." He says before getting up and leaving the room.

“Bye then.” Dan shrugged. Some time passed and Dan eventually left too. He ordered a take away and got it from the empty back gate before leading off to a dorm that belonged to two of his friends.

Phil starts out hanging out with Daz and the twins, but eventually Daz invites him back to his dorm room. They spend the night on Daz's bed talking and just over all having a good time. Phil loses track of time and doesn't get back to his own dorm until close to 3 am.

Dan never went back to the dorm, got distracted listening to music, watching stuff on Ace’s laptop and eating. He’d fallen asleep without realising.

Phil strips off down to his boxers uncaring and not turning on the light.  He crashes immediately in his bed not even noticing that his roommate was missing. He wakes up face down on top of his covers. He groans loudly. Flipping over his sighs. Slowly he wakes up and realizes the stillness of the room. He looks over, "Dan?" But he's met with silence and an empty bed. "Oh." He sighs getting up.

Dan had woken up not too early but not too late, he walked around the swarm of empty wrappers and such before making his way to his own dorm, entering quietly just in case Phil was asleep.

Phil is sat on his bed still in his boxers when Dan enters. "Morning." He greets, standing to pull on a pair of pajama pants.

“Good morning.” Dan sighed. He didn’t even mention anything about Phil in his boxers. He crossed the room and laid down on his bed.

"You didn't show up last night." Phil comments. He lays back down on his bed, phone in hand. It dings, more messages from Daz. A wide smile appears on his face.

Dan shrugged. “I was with friends.” He mumbled. He looked over at Phil and raised an eyebrow. “Aw, do you have a boyfriend?” He joked lightly. Why, deep deep down, did he feel slightly jealous? Why?

"Oh." Phil nods. He coughs, blushing lightly at Dan's boyfriend comment. "No. Daz and I, we.. We're just friends." Truthfully Phil doesn't know. Daz is a nice guy and decent looking.

“Mhm, sure.” Dan chuckled amusedly. He shook off his own thoughts. He still can’t be gay, he won’t accept that for himself.

Phil stands up pulling a shirt on after reading his texts. "Don't worry Dan. I still think you're hotter." He says before leaving the room.

Dan raised an eyebrow. Well then. He sighed deeply to himself and laid back, the party was later today and honestly, he could do with more sleep. He set an alarm and fell asleep under the sheets.

 

Phil spends the majority of the day with Daz and the twins. Since Dan asked about Daz being his boyfriend, he payed more attention to the way Daz acted around him. He did sit a little close than what could be considered just friendly. And he tended to giggle a lot whenever Phil spoke. Phil shrugs most of it off. If Daz liked him he would say something. As the time for the party gets closer Phil decides to head back to his dorm to shower and change clothes.

Dan woke up an hour before the party and got up, walking around to get himself ready. He ends up in a black hoodie with a acid wash denim jacket, accompanied by black skinny jeans, accompanied by black trainers. He fluffed his hair before grabbing a pair of earrings, replacing his current earrings with them. He said no word when he saw Phil, just grabbed the alcohol in the fridge and went into the room where they were to have the party.

Phil decides on a black mesh jumper with a white long sleeve underneath and his nicest and most fitting pair of black jeans. His hair is pushed back, yet still slightly messy. He opts to wear his glasses instead of his contacts. He leaves soon after Dan. Meeting up with Daz. Daz is wearing a black long sleeve with a dark red hoodie with the sleeves cut off and a pair of dark jeans, his hair is spiky and he has a pair of gages in his ears. His hair and eyes are both brown, not unlike Dan.

The music by the time everyone arrives, is blaring. It takes not long for everyone to get into the mood of the party, Dan was already on his second cup of alcohol.

Phil grabs a couple of drinks for him and Daz. The sit on one of the couches that line the room. As the night wears on Daz and Phil gets closer, or more that Daz gets more comfortable and drapes his legs over Phil's lap. Daz is apparently a flirty drunk.

Dan after some time, ends up in the corner of the room, dancing with some girl. He was lightly tipsy by now and he wasn’t thinking about what he was doing. Plus, this was probably for the best, hiding his confused sexuality with hetero actions.

 

Phil looks over and notices Dan dancing with some girl. He feels a pull in his chest. 'I bet she doesn't even know he's not human.' He thinks bitterly. He blinks a few time realizing what's going on. He's jealous. Here he is with a boy in his lap and all he can do is wish it were someone else's brown eyes he was staring into. That realization alone scares him. "I'm gonna go get us another drink." He says to Daz over the music. He gets up, crossing the room towards the drinks. He pours two drinks, but instead of going back to Daz he stays near the drinks. Glaring at the girl dancing with Dan.

Dan smiled to himself and soon snapped out of it when the music changed. He told her he was going to find his friends, but he ended up getting a drink. When he saw Phil, he thought for a moment before pulling the other to the side where it was a little quieter. “You’ve been avoiding me.” He said, matter-of-factly. “Why?” He slurred, half a drink in his cup.

Phil feels the need to answer Dan and tell him the truth. "At first it was because I was afraid of you." He looks down. "But then.. It... Dan." He winces trying to say it. He's not even ready to admit it, but the pressure in his mind build. "Because I like you. I've been spending so much time with Daz because he reminds me of you, but it's not him I want."

Dan raised a single eyebrow at Phil's first response. Afraid? Then Phil's second response hit him. Oh. So he does like him. How is one meant to react to that? Deep deep down, Dan knows he likes Phil, but could he ever admit that? Nope. “Oh.” He manages to say. “Really?”

"Yea its like since day one I'm drawn to you." Phil continues, the alcohol and compulsion combining and causing him to keep sharing. "It's probably too soon and I wasn't ready to admit that, but now I have." He begins rambling, unable to stop. "Hell, there has to be something wrong with me because you're a fucking demon and I evidently can't stop thinking about you."

 

Dan quickly placed a finger over Phil's lips when he mentioned he was a demon. “We may be in a corner but people could still hear us.” He shook his head. He sighed deeply and pulled back, rubbing the back of his neck. “Well fuck..” He murmured. “I might like you..” He whispered.

Phil nods, "Sorry." Then it's his turn to be shocked. His surprise shows on his face. "You do?" he whispers back.

“I-I don’t know! Maybe.. Yeah..” Dan mumbled. He still didn’t want to accept it. “You’re.. Really attractive.. And quirky.. Y-yeah..” He looked away.

Phil smiles, stepping a tiny bit closer. "Dan?" he says to get his attention. "It's okay." He says trying to be reassuring. "We don't.... Just because we find each other attractive doesn't mean we suddenly have to be boyfriends or whatever. He whispered.

Dan looked at Phil and internally cussed himself out for seeming even the slightest bit weak. “Yeah.” He murmured. “Thank you...” He said. “I’m.. I’m going to get a drink..” He said as he ran a hand through his hair and walking to the drinks table.

Phil sighs, shaking his head. What the hell was all that? He asks himself. He clears his head putting it on the shelf for later. "What took you so long?" Daz says when Phil finally returned. "Sorry, my roommate was complaining about something." he shrugs, sitting back down. The talk a bit more Phil not really drinking anymore. Daz leans into him,giggling and having a good time. People have started to leave so it isn't as crowded. Daz suddenly turn to Phil with a small smile on his face. "Phil." He whispers in his ear. "Yea?" Phil says turning to face him. He realizes how close they are, but before he can move away. Daz is kissing him. Not just a simple peck on the lips either. He full on kisses Phil. It's sloppy and all Phil can taste is alcohol. He shoves Daz away. "Daz! What are you doing?" Phil asks immediately. "I'm sorry, I-I have to go." He leaves suddenly, going all the way back to his dorm.

Dan ended up returning to the girl again, back to hiding his own insecurities. He turned a second later to see, what he thinks, is Daz and Phil kissing. He looked away before he saw anything else. He moved away from the girl to get more alcohol, jealousy burned in his veins. That couldn’t happen.

Phil feels gross. Like what he did was wrong. 'But it isn't my fault.' He reminds himself. 'He kissed me." Phil groans in frustration. He needs to sober up, his brain is swimming with all that happened to night. He grabs some pajamas and heads to the showers. When he returns it's only in a pair of pants. He couldn't be bothered with a shirt. All the supervisors are off shift anyway so it's not like he could get in trouble. He crashes in his bed after turning out the lights. Maybe now that he can think more clearly he can actually figure something out.

Dan returned way late into the night, extremely drunk. He tried to be quiet but sometimes tripped over something. He changed in his bathroom before crawling into bed. He slept immediately, the alcohol having caused him so much fatigue.

Phil does hear Dan return, but tries to stay quiet not wanting to talk. He's relieved when Dan goes to bed almost immediately. He sighs falling back asleep himself, dreading the morning.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day, Dan didn’t wake up until late. It was around midday when he actually got up, immediately groaning from how had of a hangover he had. That's the only time he regrets drinking so much, when he has a hangover.

Phil got up at a reasonable time. He hadn't drank too much last night and was thankful not to have a hangover. Deciding that it probably best he not disturb Dan, he gets up dressing warmly and heads off. Bringing a book along with his phone and a pair of headphones. He eats a quick breakfast, then makes his way to the greenhouse.

Dan got up reluctantly and went into the bathroom. He took a few aspirin before getting back into bed, he got a bottle of water from his mini fridge and sipped at it while he came to.

Throughout the day Phil gets a few text messages. All of them are from Daz, apologizing for what happened last night. He ignored all of them. Spending the day just thinking. When he can no longer stand the cold, and decided he should stop avoiding his problems, he returns to the dorm. He opens the door quietly, hoping not to wake Dan, but he finds that he's already awake. "Hey." He greets, removing his shoes and hoodie.

Dan looked from his phone to Phil. He tilted his head and smiled tiredly. “Hi.” He said quietly. “Wherever you been?” He asked before looking at his phone again.

"The greenhouse." Phil states simply.  He sits on the edge of his bed, looking down at the floor. He's unsure of what else to say. Not wanting to make it awkward.

Dan sat up a little. He remembered what happened between Phil and Daz, and didn’t know what to think still. He groaned and cursed quietly, his head was spinning. He had no more words for Phil, unfortunately.

"You alright?" Phil asks when he hears Dan groan. He curses internally. It's not his place to worry if Dan is fine or not. Just because he likes him doesn't mean Phil gets to play mother hen.

Dan hummed. “Yeah. Hangover.” He rubbed his eyes and yawned, shaking his head.

"Listen Dan," Phil starts. "About last night..." he isn't sure what to say. "I had a good amount to drink and I'm you did too, but I... I want you to know I meant what I said."

Dan looked at Phil. “Mhm.. Yep.” He hummed. He didn’t know what to believe though because He saw Daz and Phil kissing. “So did I..”

Phil feels warmth spread through him at Dan's comment, but it's short lived, because of Dan's first response. "Did I do something wrong?" He asks. "I know this is kind of awkward, but we should talk about it."

Dan shrugged. “No.” He said quietly. He knew what to do about this situation. “You’re fine.” He smiled just a bit.

Phil nods. "Okay." His phone dings and be sighs loudly. He picks it up, another text from Daz. He ignores it and looks at the time. It's almost time for lunch. "I'm gonna head down to the dining hall. I can bring something back for you if you want." he offers quietly, getting up to put his shoes back on.

Dan hummed and shrugged. “I mean.. If you could? That’d be great.” He said and rubbed his eyes, groaning.

Phil nods. "Be back in a bit." He leaves, taking his time in getting to the dining hall. He grabs his meal first and sits down to eat it. 

Daz stands in front of Phil's dorm room. He's nervous, but it's his last ditch effort to apologize. He knocks a few times, shifting on his feet nervously.

Dan grabs his robe and wraps it around him when he head the door. He gets up and opens the door, Daz. Great. “What do you want?” He asked.

Daz is startled to say the least. He had anticipated Phil's roommate answering the door, but not Dan Howell. He should have read the name plate above Phil's that was glued to the door. "Oh uh hi." Daz says awkwardly. "I'm looking for Phil. I texted him, but he never answered." He looks down. "It's really important." he adds.

Dan hummed, not even acting like he cared. “Okay sure whatever. He’s not here right now.” He said. Then he remembered exactly what happened last night. “But listen here.” He snapped and grabbed Daz by the collar of his shirt. “Leave Phil alone. Don’t talk to him, don’t sit with him and don’t kiss him. Stay away from him, okay?” He asked, tilting his head as he finished his sentence.

Daz's eyes widen and his heart rate quickens. Suddenly he feels a fog clouding over his mind. He nods frantically at Dan's request. "Yea yea, whatever you say."

Dan let go of Daz’s shirt and smiled to himself. “Good. Now get on your way kid.” He said and waved him off.

Daz hurries to follow Dan's request. On his way down stairs to the main floor he runs in to Phil. Literally. He looks up to see who it is and he gasps. Unable to speak to him, Daz shoves him away, nearly knocking him down the stairs. He walk away quickly, ignoring Phil's startled "wait!" 

 

Phil stares after Daz with a confused expression. What the hell was that about? Phil shakes his head, not really having the patience or mind to figure it out right now. He heads back to the dorm. A plate with fries and a burger on it in his hand. He walks in, closing the door. "Hey." He greets. "I brought you this."

Dan looked at Phil as he entered and smiled. “Oh thank you.” He said softly, taking the plate. “This is great.” He said and started to eat.

Phil chuckles, "Maybe not great, but i wasn't sure what to get you so." He once again removes his shoes and makes his way to his bed. He sits down with his legs folded.

“It’s perfectly fine.” Dan smiled as he ate, humming happily to himself as he did so.

"I know it's kinda late notice, but I wanted to go into town today. If you're well enough, do you want to join me?" Phil chuckles. "I'm partially asking because I have no idea where anything is in town and I need to get a few Christmas gifts for my family."

Dan nodded a little. “Yeah sure.” He said and continued to eat. “Give me an hour, I’m in pyjamas still.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one was a bit shorter guys, I hope you still enjoyed


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry guys, im posting yesterday's chapter and today's chapter right now. I was so busy yesterday that i completely forgot.

Phil walks around the store aimlessly looking for a gift for his mum. What do you get someone that has the money to get themselves? His parents aren't very lovey dovey people. Hence why Phil was sent away to a boarding school. He finally decides on a few knickknacks and asks the cashier to wrap them for him. He pays and then looks for Dan to tell him he's done. Eventually he finds him. "Hey, I'm all done here if you are."

Dan looked over at Phil and shrugged. “I’m done.” He said. He didn’t really buy anything but that was because he couldn’t find anything he’d want.

Phil leads them out of the store. They'd been shopping for a while and the sun was just starting to set. They should get back soon, he doesn't really want to give this up. "We passed a coffee shop not too long ago. Do you want to stop on the way back?" he asks hopefully.

Dan smiled and nodded. “Sounds lovely, but we’ll have to head off back to school soon.” He said and put his hands into his pockets, looking around.

Phil begins walking the few feet it takes to get to the coffee shop. It's snowing again and although they are only outside for a few minutes, the snow coats their hair and clothing. Phil hold the door open for Dan.

Dan thanked Phil as he entered the coffee shop. He messed with his hair to get the snow out. It was nice and cozy in here. “What’re you getting?” He asked.

Phil looks at Dan as he's about to reply and he chuckles softly. "Here." He says before reaching forward a fixing Dan's curls slightly. He then looks away like the entire encounter didn't happen and looks at the menu. "I think I want a mocha frappuccino. What about you?"

Dan got a little flustered at Phils actions but didn’t comment. He bit his lip a little. “I’ll get a caramel macchiato. You sit somewhere, I’ll go get them.” He said, and with that was off to get the drinks.

Phil smiles, "As long as I get to pay next time." He goes to find them a table in the back corner near some windows.

Dan chuckled and got their drinks after some time. There was a phone number written on the receipt that Dan completely ignored. He took the drinks to the table and placed them down. “Here’s your frappuccino .” He said and placed Phils in front of him.

Phil looks up and smiles. "Thanks." He notices the writing on the receipt. "Apparently the barista likes you." He means it as a joke, but it doesn't really come out that way.

“Well I don’t like her.” Dan chuckled ever so gently and sipped his drink. “No need to be jealous.” He joked

Phil looks away. "I'm not." He defends,  but the slight blush on his cheeks gives him away. "Anyway, thanks for coming with me today."

“Of course you’re not.” Dan chuckled and smiled to himself. “And it’s okay, I had nothing going on so it seemed cool. I never go like shopping. When I’m in town it’s quoting alcohol or cigarettes.”

"It just sort of clicked with me that you aren't actually a human teen and that it probably isn't that bad for you to do those things." Phil sips his drink. "Like, do you actually have to follow what humans do?"

Dan shrugged a little. “No really, no.” He said. “I’m not a human. This may be my primary human form but I can.. Like morph. I can also very easily manifest fake IDs and such.” He said.

"Damn." Phil says a little awestruck. "I wish it were that simple." He sits a few minutes in silence. "We should probably get headed back soon."

Dan nodded a little. “Yeah.” He yawned. “Did you enjoy your first boarding school party?” He asked and smiled as he sipped his drink.

"Not exactly." Phil says frowning. "I think I got a lot more than I bargained for. Love confessions, makeout sessions. Not really what I was expecting." he says sad tone.

“Well that’s what happens, I guess.” Dan said, shrugging a little. “Everyone gets pissed and no one thinks.” He chuckled.

"Yea." Phil agrees quietly. "I'd have much rather been kissing someone else, drunk or not." He gets up from his spot. He sighs, "Lets get going."

Dan hummed, an eyebrow cocked. “Oh really.” He giggled. “I wonder who” He whispered as he stood up.

Phil walks back towards the door, drink in one hand. He hold the door open with the other. "Do you think it's too cold to walk back?"

Dan nodded. “Yeah. Wanna get a taxi?” He asked, tilting his head.

"Yea, definitely." Phil shivers slightly. It take a minute or two, but eventually he manages to get them one. He lets Dan climb in first before getting in himself, setting his few gift bags on the floor. He tells the driver the school address.

Dan hummed as they drove back to school, looking around as he waited. Eventually they arrived back. He was considering using his persuasion get it for free but decided against it, paying before they both climbed out.

"Dan, you really didn't have to pay, you bought us drinks, I could have paid him." Phil says as they walk into the school and back towards the dorms. "Thank you."

“It’s not a problem at all.” Dan said and shrugged a little. “It’s all my parents money anyway.” He said as they kept walking.

They get to the room and Phil sets down his bags with a huff. "Ugh I want out of these clothes, its hot in here." he removes his coat stripping off the hoodie underneath. He isn't wearing a shirt and he sighs, plopping down on his bed. He runs a hand through his hair.

Dan chuckled and smiled. He sat down and accidentally found himself staring at Phil. He snapped out of his daze and cursed at himself for getting lost in a trance.

Phil feels Dan's gaze, but doesn't say anything about it. He digs his phone out of his coat pocket to check the time. He notice the still unread messages from Daz and sighs deeply. He isn't sure what to do, especially after their weird encounter in the hallway. "We missed dinner." He says quietly, his chipper mood dampening.

Dan sighed and chewed his lip for a moment. “Are you hungry?” He asked, tilting his head.

"Starved." Phil chuckles. "But there's nothing I can really do about so." he says laying back, placing his arms behind his head.

“Nothing /you/ can do.” Dan hummed. “I’ll be back.” He smiled and stood up. It took him a minute to ponder between the two decisions. He chose one after a moment and called dominos. He ordered them a pizza along with dessert foods. He came back with a bag soon enough and smiled, placing it on his bed. “Hungry?”

Phil sits up smelling the pizza, "Oh my god, you didn't. I could kiss you right now." He looks in the bag. "And you got desserts? I'd definitely kiss you right now." He chuckles.

Dan looked at him and grinned, chuckling. “I wouldn’t be opposed.” He smiled cheekily and got everything out the bag.

Dan looked at him and grinned, chuckling. “I wouldn’t be opposed.” He smiled cheekily and got everything out the bag.

Phil looks up at Dan from his seated position. He smirks, "Oh really now?" he makes his voice purposefully deeper, hoping to get a reaction out of Dan.  He reaches over and takes a slice out of the box, eyes still lingering on Dan's face.

Dan blushed deeply at Phil's change in tone, biting his lip a little. He snapped out of his little moment and took a slice of pizza, sitting down.

Dan raised an eyebrow. “It seems I do. You really wanna go, second night in a row?” He chuckled.

"I didn't really drink much last night and i just want to get a little buzzed." Phil says truthfully. "It probably isn't the greatest idea, but it's not the worst."

“Oh why not?” Dan chuckled and smiled. “I could call us in sick tomorrow?” He asked, shrugging.

Phil looks at Dan surprised. "You can actually do that?" He laughs. "I know you said you basically run the school, but I didn't you actually run the damn school."

“I’ll call my mum and beg her, it gets annoying eventually so she always gives in.” Dan chuckled. “It’s my parents who ‘run the school’ not me, I just whine until they give in.”

"If only the school knew your secret weapon was your mum." Phil teases. "Not so scary after all Howell."

Dan rolled his eyes. “Not always.” He said. “If it’s something in school, then I can do it myself. But if it’s like future notice, like laying off all staff for a party, of getting off school, I can get my mum to do that. But I can get myself out of homework, can get food from the cafeteria out of hours, stuff like that. So beat that.” He chuckled.

"Alright, alright." Phil smiles. "I'm thoroughly impressed." He moves over on his bed so Dan can join him. "Grab the drinks and come sit."

Dan went to the fridge and grabbed just two bottles of cider, for the time being. He passed one to Phil before he sat down. “I can’t begin to explain how very against the rules this is.” He chuckled.

Phil chuckles, "I can't spend my entire life following the rules, that boring." He takes the cider from Dan. "Plus it's not like we'll get caught, unless you happen to be a loud drunk."

Dan chuckled. “I’m not, dont worry.” He said and popped the cap with his teeth. He finished his slice of pizza before sipping the drink.

Phil opens his own drink, sipping it slowly. He chuckles suddenly. "You know what we should do as childish as it is?"

Dan tilted his head and raise an eyebrow. “No, what?” He asked curiously.

"We should play truth or dare." He answers, while beginning to dig into the desserts that Dan bought.

“I wouldn’t be opposed to that.” Dan chuckled and smiled, also starting to eat the desserts.

"Alright." Phil says, taking a bite of brownie. After he done chewing, "Who's going first, me or you?"

Dan shrugged a little. “Uh, you can go first.” He said and smiled gently.

Phil take another sip of his drink amd another bite of brownie before speaking. "Okay, Truth or dare?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would just like to say that i loved writing this chapter and i hope you like it too.

Dan shrugged and sipped his drink. “Dare.” He said as he picked up a brownie.

"Damn." Phil chuckles, "I'm not good with dares, gimme a sec." He takes a moment to think. "Okay. I dare you to text the first person in your contact list that you just got stung in the ass by bees."

Dan rolled his eyes. “The first person is my dad. Do I have to?” He laughed softly.

Phil laughs too. "Well no, but the way I play is if you chicken out, you have to remove on article of clothing."

Dan raised an eyebrow. “Oh really?” He chuckled. “Well then.” He took off a singular sock. “Ha.”

Phil chuckles shaking his head. "That's not what I meant Howell." He moves the pizza box and left over desserts on to the floor so that they have more room on his bed. "Alright, my turn."

Dan shrugged and laughed softly. “Whatever.” He said. “Truth or dare then?”

"Truth." Phil responds shortly, finishing off his drink. He sets the now empty bottle on his nightstand.

Dan shrugged and thought for a moment, tilting his head. “This is just curiosity, when did you find out you weren’t straight?”

Phil raises his eyebrows a little surprised by the question. He thinks for a moment. "I guess as long I was old enough to really realize that I could be attracted to people. My sexuality has never really been something I've struggled with." He says honestly. "Truth or dare?"

“Oh.” Dan whispered and nodded a little. “Truth.” He shrugged a bit.”

"Is the gorgeous Dan Howell, a virgin?" Phil asks, smirking a bit.

Dan chuckled and rolled his eyes. “No, but it was just a one night stand and I regret it.” He shrugged.

Phil was going to leave it at that, but he's too curious. "What makes you regret it?"

Dan shrugged. “She was a bitch.“ He said. “Plus I was really drunk.” He added.

"Oh." Phil responds a little lamely. "Well hopefully it's better next time." he says softly, looking down.

“/Hopefully/.” Dan agreed. “Okay, truth or dare?” He asked.

Phil gives Dan a soft smiles. "Truth, i guess."

Dan thought for a moment. “Are /you/ a virgin?” He asked amusedly.

"Depends." Phil smirks. "Guy or girl? Also I need another drink. I can only be good at this drunk otherwise I suck." He laughs.

 

Dan rolled his eyes and grabbed another bottle and passed it to Phil. “Guy and girl I guess?”

"Guy, it was an experience that's for sure. Last year at a new years eve party I wasn't drunk, but the other guy kinda was. He, uh, regretted it afterwards." Phil takes the bottle from Dan, opening it and chugging half. "Anyway, truth or dare?"

Dan raised an eyebrow and finished up his bottle. As he wanted to get a drink, he answered “truth.”

"Were you serious about it being okay if I kissed you?" Phil makes sure they're making eye contact. His voice is an octave lower.

Dan blushed a little at Phil's change in tone. “Definitely.” He said quietly.

Phil smirks a little, noting the blush on Dan's cheeks. "It's cute when you blush."  suddenly an idea pops into his head. "Can you do that in your demon form? That would be hilarious."

Dan raised an eyebrow and blushed, chuckling. “I can blush, but you can barely see it when I’m in my demon form.”

"Show me." Phil says quietly. "I wanna see your demon form." He's not really sure why he wants to see. It's not like he hasn't before, but then again both times he was trembling in fear.

“Well, I need to go to the bathroom so I’ll do it while I’m gone.” Dan chuckled and left to his bathroom. He changed before entering the room again, shirtless so that his wings could relax. “What’s the interest?” He asked.

Phil looks up when Dan comes out of the bathroom. He takes in his appearance slowly. He meets Dan's eyes which don't seem as menacing as before. Though when Dan speaks he notices the sharp fang-like teeth and his heart beat skips. "I just thought maybe if I saw you like this I wouldn't be afraid anymore."

Dan shrugged and nodded. “I mean, I’m the same person, but just in another form.” He said. “My birth and real form.”

Phil stands up, moving from the bed. He looks Dan over in slight awe as he moves closer. "You have wings." He states. "C-Can I touch them?" Maybe it's just curiosity or the alcohol or probably a mixture of both, but he feels almost entranced by Dan.

Dan smiled a little and nods. “I do.” He said softly and chuckled quietly. “I mean, if you want. Just.. Don’t grip them. Sensitive.” He said softly.

Phil nods, moving around to stand behind Dan. He touches the top of one wing as gently as he can, fingertips barely brushing the surface. He had imagined that Dan's skin would be cold and scaly, but it's slightly warm to the touch and soft. He moves his hand down the side of one all the way down to the tip. "Open them?" He asks quietly, voice hardly a whisper.

Dan tensed at the first contact but soon relaxed. He hummed as he felt Phil’s fingers trailing. He then nodded. “Okay.” He whispered. A second later, he’d opened his wings.

Phil's fingers trail against the wide expanse of Dan's wings, moving back towards his spine. He trails down the middle of Dan's spine, feeling the little notches. The dark color Dan's skin is such a contrast to his human form. "They're beautiful."

Dan bit his lower lip lightly and exhaled softly. It felt comforting. “Thank you.” He said quietly.

Phil steps back, "Anyway, whose turn is it?" he places a hand on Dan's shoulder turning him around slowly.

Dan thought for a moment. “Mine.” He said. “Truth or dare?”

Phil steps impossibly closer. He looks from Dan's lips to his eyes, locking their gaze. "Dare." he whispers.

Dan hummed as he thought. “Kiss me.” He whispered. Maybe that was his varied thoughts, or he really wanted it and this was a perfect chance.

Phil connects their lips softly and gently. The hand on Dan's shoulder moves to hold his cheek. His other hand comes around to gently grip Dan's side. It's weird because he feels like he could go on kissing Dan like this forever, sweet and new.

Dan smiled and closed his eyes, holding himself close to Phil and kissing back gladly. He wrapped his arms loosely around Phil’s neck.

Phil tilts his head, parting his lips slightly, letting Dan decide how far to take it. He doesn't want to scare him off.

Dan follows Phil’s actions before slowly letting his tongue start to explore.

Phil starts to take control of the kiss and explores Dan's mouth. He feels the sharp points of Dan's teeth and remembers he kissing a real life demon right now. He pulls back slightly, opening his eyes slowly. His thumb rubs Dan's cheek.

Dan opened his eyes and bit his lip lightly. “You’re.. You’re good at that.” He giggled breathlessly.

Phil chuckles, looking into Dan's black eyes. "You aren't so bad either." He smiles.

Dan smiled. “Well thank you. Still scared?” He chuckled.

Phil hums lowly. "Terrified." He leans back in for another kiss, this time more heated than the last.

Dan smiled and blushed a little. He kissed back happily, he couldn’t get enough.

Phil's hand moves from Dan's cheek to his hair, gripping the short hair in the back. He bites Dan's lip gently. Before pulling away and trailing down his jaw and to his neck.

Dan’s breath hitched quietly as Phil's lips started to wander down his neck. He bit his lip and let the other continue.

Phil chuckles lowly when his hears Dan's breath hitch. He continues for a few minutes, sucking and nipping at the skin gently. Eventually he pulls away, unable to see the mark he left on Dan's skin. He frowns.

Dan opened his eyes and looked at Phil. “You’ll see that when I’m a human again.” He whispered softly.

"Can you not hide it? Or just choose not to?" Phil asks curiously.

“You can’t see any kind of marks on my skin when I’m like this, and I don’t choose that. If that’s what you meant?” Dan asked.

"Ah, that makes sense." Phil says. "I really like this form, you seem more like you. I guess I was right when I said there was something different about you."

Dan chuckled quietly. “I am more me, this /is/ me.” He said. “You’re the only person who knows about.. Me. Apart from my mum and dad of course.”

Phil's hearts swells with affection. "You're serious? Not even your closest friends?"

“Very serious. I can’t tell anyone, really. Imagine what would happen if someone of any kind of authority found out.” Dan whispered softly.

"I never thought about it that way." He removes his hand from Dan's hair and trails down his arm to his hand, holding it. "I couldn't imagine how lonely that must be."

Dan shrugged a little. “I wouldn’t even want to tell them, it’d get spread around the school in two seconds.”

"They sound like pretty shitty friends if they'd betray you like that." Phil comments.

Dan shrugged. “They’re good friends. But people love to start drama.”

"God," Phil sighs. "That's what I feel like Daz will do. He just seems like the type to start unnecessary drama."

Dan nodded and chewed his bottom lip. “It’s stupid.” He said. “But whatever, you know? I’m doing well with hiding it for now.

"You shouldn't have to hide." Phil says softly. "At least not here with me. You can be yourself here." his thumb strokes the back of Dan's hand.

Dan smiled a little and blushed. “Thank you.” He murmured. “This might sound weird but i physically feel uncomfortable when I’m hiding for too long.”

"Why is that?" Phil asks apparently full of questions tonight.

“Because I’m not physically meant to be in any form but my demon one.” Dan said.

"Then why even do it at all?" Phil asks. "You're a demon right? Why not just stick to the shadows and scare the shit out of people? You said yourself that you don't really have to follow the same rules as I do."

Dan shrugged. “My parents want a good life for me.” He said. “I’m not of this earth, my parents are human, they adopted me after finding me when I was small. They took me in because they cared. They want me to be like normal children because I used to look at the other children in such wishful ways. They just want what’s best for me. I guess.”

"Oh, that's actually pretty amazing." Phil says a little sadly. "I wish my parent cared like that."

Dan frowned. "Don't they?" He asked quietly. "I'm sorry.."

Phil shrugs. "I mean they care about me, but they didn't really want kids. My brother and I were never planned. My brother moved out a few years back and ever since they they've been moving all over the place. I guess they decided it was easier to just send me to a boarding school." He sighs. "It's alright though. I'm used to it."

Dan frowned and squeezed Phil's hand gently. "I'm sorry, you shouldn't have to be used to it." He murmured sadly. "I mean, are you happy here?"

Phil gives Dan a warm smile. "I am. From what little time I've spent here, I've been happy."

Dan smiled gently. "That's good then." He said softly, nodding.


	9. Chapter 9

Phil's laying on his back, stuck between Dan and the wall. They've been laying there for maybe an hour passing a bottle back and forth. The only light is from the bed side lamp. He shift so that he's on his side, the bed wasn't really meant for two people. "Thanks for this." He says quietly.

Dan, still in his demon form, turned and looked at Phil. It was a small bed so he laid on his side too to look at Phil. “I didn’t do anything really, but it’s okay.” He smiled.

"I just mean thanks for today. You went to town with me, bought us coffee and pizza, with dessert might I add, and then proceeded to stay up with me all night drinking." Phil says with a small smile on his face. "And now," He continues.  "You're in my bed."

Dan smiled and nodded. “Well of course.” He said. “It’s been a really good day.” He said softly.

Phil yawns suddenly. "Damn, I'm getting tired." he shakes his head trying to shake away the tiredness. He shifts trying to comfortable. He whines in his slightly drunken state. "My god, I need these jeans off, nowww."

Dan chuckled gently. “Get them off then.” He yawned and rolled off the bed nearly. “Unless you need help.” He winked.

Phil looks back over as Dan moves. "No stay." He smiles, wiggling his hips. "I wouldn't mind a little help." he bites his lip, unsure if this is too far, but the alcohol clouds his judgement.

Dan smiled. “Gladly.” He chuckled, setting the bottle down on the nightstand. He sat on his knees and helped pull of Phil’s jeans, smiling to himself once he did and laying down.

Phil continues to bite his lips as he watches Dan pull off his jeans. "C'mere." He says softly.

Dan smiled and moved up closer to Phil. “Hm?” He hummed.

"Wanna hold you." Phil says, making grabby hands at Dan. "Unless you don't want that, I guess I'm just an affectionate drunk." He smiles softly.

Dan smiled and giggled. “I want that.” He said happily and nudged into Phil.

Phil wraps his arm around Dan's naked torso. The other arm under his head like a pillow. He tangles their legs together. "You're so... I don't know to explain it." He says quietly. "I just feel drawn to you."

Dan smiled and relaxed into Phil, humming. “Well thank you.” He chuckled quietly. “You’re sweet, genuine and.. Well definitely attractive.” He murmured.

Phil chuckles, "If I'm attractive them you're drop dead gorgeous." He says quietly, chuckling again. "For a demon I guess."

Dan rolled his eyes jokingly, blushing a tad. “Why thank you.” He said softly and hummed. “I’m glad I can be myself around you.”

"It's the least I can do." Phil says. "i kinda barged in here taking all the privacy that you did have. I kinda feel bad."

Dan shook his head. “I was initially extremely pissed off, Id tried to talk to my parents and they complained to the head but it wasn’t going to change. Now, I’m glad it didn’t change.”

 

Phil smiles instantly, sitting up a bit. "You are?" He says a little surprised.

Dan nodded. “Yeah, because I got to be meet you.” He smiled gently.

Phil leans in, kissing Dan softly before pulling away. "I'm glad too."

Dan smiled and kissed back while he could. “This turned out better than expected.”

Phil chuckles. "It definitely did." He pulls up some of the covers. "Stay?" He asks quietly with a yawn.

Dan nodded and got under the covers beside Phil, smiling to himself. “Of course.”

Phil holds Dan tighter, whispering a soft, "Night Dan." He closes his eyes ready to sleep. He suddenly chuckles. "Dammit, the lamps still on."

Dan chuckled and reached up, turning off the light. “There, goodnight.” He said softly and closed his eyes.

***

Phil is nightmare free for the night and hopefully for good. He wakes up slowly, not really taking in his surroundings. When he does though he is pleasantly surprised. Dan's skin is warm and soft like his wings. He carefully trails his fingers up and down Dan's side.

Dan stayed asleep, peacefully. He’d never slept so comfortable, it was all due to Phil's arms around him. He woke up steadily some time later, rubbing his eyes.

Phil drifts between consciousness and sleep until eventually he feels Dan begin to stir. He hums lowly, adjusting his grip on Dan's waist. "Don't wanna get up yet." He mumbles, voice deep from sleep.

Dan shakes his head. “No.” He murmured and yawned. “Tired.” He groaned.

Phil lays his head in the crook of Dan's neck. His lips barely touching his skin. "Me too." He murmurs into his neck. He hums again. "You're warm."

Dan smiled gently and blushed, closing his eyes once again. “I’m always warm.” He chuckled softly.

"Soft too." Phil comment, before applying a little more pressure with his lips, kissing Dan's neck. He starts slow, not really moving, but as he continues he begins to suck and nip at the skin lightly.

Dan blushed a little as Phil kissed at his neck, biting his lip gently and humming quietly to himself as he continued. He held Phil a little closer and closed his eyes.

Phil grips Dan's side a little tighter. He moves to Dan's collarbones, continuing. He sits up a little so that he leaning over Dan. His leg finds its way carefully between Dan's.

Dan blushed deeply. He tilted his head to the side and bit his lower lip harshly to try quieten himself as Phil moved around.

Phil pulls away detaching his lips. He bites his lip, looking down at Dan from his position. "I can't exactly say I'm sorry." He grins. "I guess I just like kissing you."

Dan blushed and looked up at Phil. "Hey.." He started breathlessly. "I'm not complaining." He chuckled and smiled.

Phil smirks, "Good to know." He says before letting Dan go and shifting so that he's laying on his back.

Dan smiled at Phil and blushed some more. “You’re really something else, Lester..” He whispered.

Phil smiles up at the ceiling. "Am I now?" He shifts again. "We should stay in bed all day. We can't exactly fake sick, if we end up walking around campus."

"Yeah.." Dan laughed softly and nodded a little. “I wouldn’t be against that.” He shrugged and smiled.

Phil hums softly. "I'd ask, what you waiting for and then demand a kiss, but I've got morning breath." He chuckles.

Dan chuckled and rolled his eyes. “So i do too.” He said and cuddled into Phil a bit more.

Phil can't help the genuine smile that reaches his lips. He curls an arm around Dan's waist, holding him. "I feel like this is happening really fast. I'm by no means complaining. I just want to make sure I'm not pressuring you."

Dan shook his head and closed his eyes. “Not at all. I promise.” He whispered.


	10. Chapter 10

Later in the day, after Phil finally caved and snuck out to the bathrooms to shower and brush his teeth. He is sat cross-legged in the middle of the floor. Dan is across from him, a scrabble game is sat between them. "Alright, your turn Howell." He says with a smile.

Dan managed to change and wash up too before they sat down, around a scrabble board. He smiled and took a go for himself. “You’re go.” He said after doing so.

Phil lays down a word, using all seven of his letters. He smiles proudly, picking out seven new letters. "You may be winning Howell, but I'm catching up."

Dan chuckled and shook his head. “You actually are.” He said and started to lay down another word.

Phil's stomach growls suddenly. He chuckles, "God, I'm hungry, but we ate all the left over pizza this morning."

Dan smiled and chuckled. “We could sneak off campus to get food? I know a weak spot.”

Phil moves the board away from him. "Then what are we waiting for?" he places his hand on his stomach. "I'm wasting away." He chuckles.

Dan chuckled and grabbed a bag. “Let’s go.” He says and lead Phil to a broken gate around the back of the big building.

Phil follows and steps through the broken gate, careful not to cut himself on the rusted metal. As they make their way down the short road that leads to town, he slips hand into Dan. It's cold and both their hands would probably be warmer in their pockets, but Phil doesn't really mind. The sun is bright and their feet leave prints in the snow.

Dan smiled as Phil held his hand. It felt really nice - he liked it. They ended up in a little diner that Dan had been to so many times.

Phil finds them a place in the back to sit. A middle aged woman who's name tag read Sandra comes over to take their order. "What can I get you boys?" Phil chooses a burger and fries. Sandra then looks to Dan. "And what for you?"

Dan smiled and listened to what Phil was ordering. He then ordered just some sliders and a milkshake for himself, smiling at her.

Sandra walks away, presumably to hand their order to the chef. "I'm paying this time, no buts." Phil says, fiddling with his silverware.

Dan rolled his eyes. “Fine.” He chuckled, not wanting to argue.

Sandra comes back, setting Phil's coke and Dan's milkshake down before disappearing again. "Do you guys have a cinema here?" Phil asks while they wait.

Dan smiled and nodded. “We do! But it’s a walk from here. Maybe twenty minutes or half an hour.”

"If you don't mind the walk, maybe we could go." Phil suggests. "I don't know what's playing, but I figured it's better than sitting in our dorm the rest of the day."

Dan smiled and nodded. “that sounds great, I’d love to.” He said gently.

Sandra eventually brings over their plates, setting them down on the table. "Is there anything else I can get you boys?" She asks with a smile. Phil shakes his head, "I'm good." He looks over at Dan. "You?"

Dan shook his head and smiled a little. “This is okay, thank you.” He said. He started to eat as Sandra walks off.

Phil takes his first bite and moans at the flavor. "I know it's just a burger, but you didn't tell me the food here was absolutely amazing." He says once he finished chewing.

Dan chuckled and smiled. “I come here often, it’s really nice.” He murmured.

"I'm inclined to agree. This may be my new favorite restaurant." It's silent for a few moments. "What types of movies do you like?" Phil asks after another bite.

Dan smiled and shrugged a little, thinking. “Well horror is okay, but I like comedy too.” He said. “I don’t always watch movies.”

"Those are both great, I actually love horror films. Though, since my brother moved I haven't had anyone to watch them with." Phil rambles, eating a few fries.

Dan smiled and nodded a little. “Well you can watch them with me now.” He said softly.

"Okay." Phil nods. He finishes off his food, pushing his plate away slightly once he's done. "Oh my god, I'm definitely not starving now." He chuckles.

Dan chuckled and finished his food some time after. “Do you want a dessert?” He asked.

"Not if we end up getting popcorn and maybe some candy at the cinema." Phil says. "But if you do I don't mind."

Dan nodded. “Sounds like a plan.” He said and smiled. He called the waitress over for a bill.

Phil pays for both their meals, gives the waitress a tip and leads the way out of the diner. He stops just outside the door though. "I don't actually know the way, so it's all you to get us there." He says with a smile.

Dan followed Phil out after he thanked the waitress. He chuckled a little and nodded. “This way.” He smiled and started to walk.

***

After they decided on a movie and each got a bag of popcorn, they made made their way into the right theater. The movie has been out fir a while and most people are at work or in school, so they have the place to themselves. "Where do you wanna sit?" Phil asks.

Dan looked around and pointed an area. “There.” He smiled a little as he sat in the seat, it was center / back.

Phil sits next to Dan, setting his drink in the holder and balancing the popcorn in his lap. After a few minutes the movie begins to play. Eventually once Phil is finished with his popcorn, he rests his arm on the armrest between him and Dan, his palm upturned.

Dan smiled and watched the movie happily, occasionally eating popcorn and sipping his drink. He looked at Phil’s hand and slipped his own into it, holding it.

The movies ends all to soon for Phil. He doesn't want to stop holding Dan's hand, but the credits roll and he gets up to lead them out of the theater. He throws away his empty drink and left over popcorn. "That was a pretty good horror movies. About a 4 out of 10 on the cheesiness scale." he chuckles.

Dan chuckled and smiled, nodding. “Agreed.” He said and shrugged. He enjoyed watching the movie with Phil, it felt comfy and nice. “Back to the school or wanna walk around?”

"It's getting kinda chilly." Phil shivers. "We should probably get back." He gives Dan a soft smile, holding out his hand.

Dan nodded and took Phil’s hand and started to walk. “Do you want my jacket?” He asks softly.

"Then you'll be cold." Phil smiles. "I'll be okay." The walk is mostly silence, but a comfortable one Phil thinks. Eventually they reach the school again. "Are we sneaking back in? Or going through the front?"

“Uhm.” Dan looked at his watch. “We’d be better sneaking in because people will be walking around the front and they’ll notice we were gone.” He explained.

Phil nods. "Alright." He makes his way towards the break in the fence from before. He climbs through waiting for Dan on the other side.

Dan climbed through the fence and smiled once they were through. “Let’s go.” He said and started to walk.

After they made their way back to the dorm Phil decided to give Dan a little space as they'd been together all day. He goes to a few of his classes to get the work that he missed. He visits the library for a bit.  Eventually he returns to the dorm. They exchange conversation for a while, but calls it a night soon after. Phil sleeps by himself tonight.

Dan ended up just sitting in the dorm for the rest of the day, on his laptop watching movies.


	11. Chapter 11

When Phil's alarm goes off in the morning its too early, but regardless he gets up, stretching and groaning.

He woke up to the alarm and groaned, rolling over before debating getting up. Soon he got up and rubbed his eyes. “Fuck is too early.”

Phil nods sitting up, he reaches for his discarded shirt and putting it on. "You can say that again." He stands up, scavenging his clothes pile for some clean jeans. He needs to do laundry soon.

Dan goes into his closet and grabs some clothes before going to his bathroom. He changes into a mesh shirt with a black slightly cropped top over it with camo pants and trainers. He adds a bomber jacket before leaving the bathroom. “I wanna sleep..”

Phil glances at Dan when he comes out of the bathroom than takes a second longer look. How Dan manages to look so good all the time, he has no clue. He looks him up and down. "Well, I mean.. You could, but I definitely can't afford to fallback in my classes."

Dan shrugged. “Me too.” He said softly and put his hands into his pockets.

Phil picks up his book bag from the floor. "I'm off to breakfast then class." He crowds Dan's space, pressing a small kiss to his cheek. "See you later." He smiles and heads out the door.

Dan smiled and nods. He leaves after, stopping behind the school instead to meet some friends. They light cigarettes and smoke them before the period begins.

It took all, but three seconds for Phil to remember that Daz and the twins were in his first class. Emil tried to wave him over, his usual seat was with them in back corner, but today he elected to sit up front near the door, which earned him a glare from Acily. Phil's shoulders slumped, but the rest of the class passed smoothly.

Dan went to his first class and didn’t really focus. He spent a lot of time looking out the window and/or doodling random shapes.

The twins head toward Phil as soon as the bell rings, but thanks to his seat near the window, Phil manages to escape. His second class is shared with Dan and he's hoping that he actually shows up today.

Dan does show to the second class, about ten minutes in. He sat down beside Phil and hummed, ignoring the teachers short lecture about punctuality.

After the teacher is finished she instructs them all to be quiet and work on the next chapter in their books. Phil gets out a sheet of paper, nudging Dan with his elbow. "Oh, sorry." He says with a mischievous smile.

Dan got the book out, and the paper from his own bag, he had no plans on listening or working. He just wanted to see Phil.   
“Hm, it’s okay.” He chuckled with a raised eyebrow.

Phil writes down the first answer. Acting as though he was interested. A few minutes later he casually let his pencil roll off the desk. He reaches down to grab it, settling a hand on Dan's thigh as he leans up. He moves his hand away slowly. "Sorry." He says with the same smile. "I guess I'm extra clumsy today." He goes back to his work.

Dan rolls his eyes as Phil let’s his pencil go. He blushes very faintly when Phil rests a hand on his thigh and shakes his head. “Mhm, /sure/ you are.”

"I am." Phil says in weak defence. He goes back to work, writing down a few answers. He glances and notices the eraser sitting near the edge of Dan's side of the table. He reaches across Dan and picks up the eraser, leaning into Dan's ear. "Can I borrow this?" He whispers lowly.

Dan just doodles as Phil works, humming to himself. He doesn’t even turn to look at Phil when he asks. He blushes at the tone and hums. “Of course..”

Phil isn't exactly sure what he's doing, but Dan just has this effect on him. He feels like a different person when he's with him and it's exhilarating. He uses the eraser and returns it to the other side of the table, again reaching across Dan. "Thanks." He smiles.

Dan hums and watches Phil the whole time. “It’s okay.” He murmurs back, biting his lip lightly.

Phil finishes the rest quickly. He hands the paper to Dan. "You want the answers?" He asks, having noticed Dan has only been doodling.

Dan looks at Phil and nods. “Thanks.” He says softly and writes up the answers.

The bell eventually rings and Phil sighs. This is his only class with Dan.  "What is your next class?"

 

“Music.” Dan replies and yawns as he stands up, handing his sheet in. “Yours?”

"Philosophy." Phil says sadly. Philosophy is in the opposite direction of music. He gathers his things slowly. "Meet you after for lunch?"

“Sounds perfect.” Dan nods and smiles. He gets his stuff and puts his bag on his back. “See you then.” He says before leaving.

Phil heads to philosophy. The class passes painfully slow.  He puts minimal effort into his work. A few minutes before class ends, he begs the teacher to let him leave early, it works. He goes to the music hall and waits around the corner for Dan.

Dan leaves music quickly at the end of lesson. He loves music but his want to see Phil’s just that bit stronger. He smiles as he sees Phil and approaches him. “Lunch?”

"Actually, I was thinking greenhouse."  Phil says smiling and begins walking.

Dan nods. “Ooh okay.” He says softly and smiles as they walk.

They reach the greenhouse and Phil almost immediately wishes he'd worn a hoodie. He leads them both to the spot in the back where the bench was placed.

Dan hums and looks around, sitting on the bench Phil leads them too. He notices that Phil might be a tad cold. “Do you want my jacket?”

Phil smiles. "Yea sure." He sits down next to Dan, taking his jacket. "Thanks."

“It’s okay.” Dan says softly and smiles, humming. “It’s calm here.”

"Yea." Phil agrees. "I figured it was a good place to avoid people." He smiles suddenly. "And maybe a few others things."

Dan nods and then raises an eyebrow at Phil’s second comment. “Oh, what ‘other things’?” He giggles curiously.

"Well, I can hardly keep my hands off you when you look that good." Phil admits. He turns to Dan, making eye contact. "I wanna kiss you, if you'll let me."

Dan blushes a little and bites his lip. “Of course I’ll let you Phil.” He whispers.

Phil leans in close, connecting their lips gently. He runs his tongue along Dan's bottom lip.

Dan kisses Phil back gently before kissing with a little more love.

Phil cups Dan's jaw, tilting his head slightly. His other hand rests on his hip, pulling them closer together.

Dan smiles into the kiss and rests a hand on Phil’s shoulder.

Their lips make a soft smacking noise when Phil finally pulls away, trailing down Dan's jaw and to his neck. The hand on his jaw moves to thread his fingers through Dan's hair.

Dan blushes and tilts his head a little, closing his eyes.

Phil mouths at the expanse of Dan's neck. Nipping at the skin gently. Dan's skin feels hot compared to the cold air around them. "Dan." He murmurs against his skin lowly.

Dan let’s a few soft noises escape from the contact on his neck. He bites down on his lip to silence himself and pulls Phil impossibly closer.

The noises that Dan makes stir something in Phil. He completely crowds Dan's space. "C'mere." He says pulling at Dan's waist.

Dan bites his lip and moves to practically sit on Phil’s lap, looking at him.

Dan is already taller than him, but having him this close and in his lap makes him seem even taller. Phil smiles up at him, settling his hands on his thighs. "You're so gorgeous." And he really is, with his mahogany eyes, wild curly hair, and his unique clothes. He's gorgeous, demon or not.

Dan smiles down at Phil and blushes. “Thank you.” He whispers gently and wrapped his arms around Phil’s neck.

Phil pecks his lips a few times slowly, eventually deepening the kiss. His hands inch up slowly, but before he can really do anything the end of lunch bell rings.


	12. Chapter 12

Dan sighs deeply when the bell rings and rolls his eyes, getting up. “That’s boring.” He murmurs.

Phil chuckles, catching Dan's wrist when he stands. "We could just skip the rest of the day. I'd rather spend time with you than deal with Daz and the psycho twins." He chuckles.

Dan smiles and hums. “That’s better.” He says and holds Phil’s hand. “Wanna stay here or go elsewhere?”

"Lets go somewhere more warm. You /are/ only wearing a mesh shirt and a crop top." Phil says. "And like the jerk I am, I accepted your jacket because I'm freezing."

Dan rolls his eyes. “I’m warm blooded Phil I think I’m okay.” He says softly.

"Well how am I supposed to know about your weird demon blood?" Phil laughs. "Believe it or not, I don't know many demons."

Dan laughs softly and shakes his head. “Oh really? I feel honoured to be one.”

"Well lets go, demon boy, because I'm freezing my ass off." Phil says and begins leading them towards the door. He looks down at their hands before walking back into the main hall. "I know you have a reputation to up hold, if this..." He says gesturing to their hands. "Isn't apart of that reputation, it's okay with me." He says quietly.

Dan shakes his head. “I’m not that bad Phil. I’m not gonna tell you to act like you don’t know me just to keep my reputation. I don’t care, this won’t stop people from being ‘scared’ of me.” He chuckles.

Phil nods. "Okay." He gives Dan's hand a little squeeze before leading them out the door. "Where are we going? The dorm?"

Dan shrugs and smiles as he looks around. “The dorm sounds good.” He says softly and starts walking there.

Phil notices a hall monitor near their dorm room. He pulls Dan into a supply room. The space is cramped and their chests are pressed together. He smirks at Dan. "Sorry." He apologizes, not at all meaning it. His hands settle on Dan's waist.

Dan blushed when he looks at Phil. He wraps his arms around Phil’s neck and hums. “Hmm,” he chuckles softly.

Phil looks from Dan's eyes down to his lips and back up, never once stopping his smirk. He kiss him and it's different than it was on the park bench, that was sweet and gentle. This is something more and Phil gets a feeling that he got a few times. He's drawn to Dan in a way that he can't explain. The kiss is more heated, maybe because of the way he's feeling or because they're stuck chest to chest in a dark supply closet or a combination of both. He melds their mouths together, his thumb slips under Dan's shirt.

Dan smiles to himself then and kisses the other back, quickly meeting up with the pace and passion the other is giving. He closes his eyes and tilts his head, slightly gripping the back of his jacket on Phil.

Phil explores the inside of Dan's mouth. Kissing him passionately. He holds Dan's hips tightly, snaking a hand up the front of his shirt, feeling the soft skin.

Dan melts into the touch of Phil’s fingers trailing his torso, kissing him a little bit harder in response.

Phil breaks away panting. He smirk, "I can't keep my hands, or rather my mouth off of you." He skims over Dan's nipple. "You're so damn hot Howell. You must realize it." He leans in attaching his lips to his neck.

Dan’s breath hitches as Phil’s fingers trail over a nipple. He bites his lip and tilts his head as Phil starts to kiss at his neck. He reaches behind him and turns the little lock on the closet door, just so no one walked in.

Phil continues to mouth along Dan's neck, definitely leaving a mark. "Dan." He murmurs deeply, then begins sucking over his collarbone. "Want you."

Dan bites his lip and moans quietly. “Fuck.. Want you too..” He whispers.

Phil presses into Dan, causing them to shift slightly. Phil's elbow bumps the shelf to his left. "Ow." He says against Dan's neck, but doesn't let it stop him from biting at the skin gently. He groans in slight frustration. "We should... This would be so much easier if we went to the dorm." He says eventually with a slight pant.

Dan hums and nods. He looks at Phil before moving away. He unlocks the door and looks around it. “Coast is clear.” He whispers and takes Phil hand to go to the dorm.

As soon as they reach the inside of the dorm Phil is pushing Dan up against the door. Ripping of the borrowed jacket from Dan and begins kissing him hotly.

Dan smirks at Phil’s sudden movements. He wraps his arms around the other and kisses him back, desperately and passionately.

"Lets me see you." Phil pants between kisses. "The demon you." He tugs at the hem of Dan's shirt. "Please."

Dan hums. “‘mkay.” He whispers and closes his eyes. Just like that, his body changes into his demon form almost in the blink of an eye.

Phil watches in fascination as his brown curls turn dark and his mahogany eyes become two pitch black marbles. His skin now a dark grey-blue. And his wings, don't let him get started on his wings. He steps back for a minute just admiring him. "Dammit, you're still so goddamn beautiful." He moves back in to kiss him, with just as much passion as before.

Dan smirks and blushes even if it’s not visible. “Thank you.” He whispers before going back in to kiss the other.

Phil wraps his arms around Dan's waist, moving down, past his ass and to the backs of his thighs. He breaks away from the kiss, panting. "Jump." He says lowly.

Dan pants softly and nods to Phil’s words. He jumps up and wraps his legs around Phil’s waist, arms around his neck.

Phil holds Dan firmly, using the door to help support his weight. He kisses Dan hot and heavily, exploring his mouth with abandon.

Dan kisses Phil back immediately and holds onto him so he doesn’t fall, the kiss rough and lustful.

Phil pulls away from the door, tightening his grip. He makes it to Dan's bed because it's closer, pressing Dan down into the mattress. He sits up slightly, removing his own shirt. "I don't know what it is about you Dan, but I feel drawn to you, like I can't help myself."

Dan smiles. Other people he’s been with has told him they feel drawn to him. He knows what it is. “I’m glad you are.” He whispers.

Phil slows down a second. "I don't want to do this too fast. It's different with you and I don't know how to explain it." he runs his hands slowly up Dan's sides.

Dan nods slowly and hums, biting his lip. “Mhm, that’s okay. Take all the time you need.”

Phil begins at Dan's neck, but doesn't stay long. Instead he sucks lovebites into Dan's chest, eventually licking over his nipple. He trails further, taking his time, Kissing all the way down to his navel.

Dans breathing wavers as Phil sucks his skin and goes over his nipple. He tilts his head back and moans very softly.

Dan's moan only spurs Phil to go further. He carefully reaches down and rubs slowly between Dan's legs. He kisses at Dan's hipbone.

Phil grins, feeling proud of the response he was able to draw from Dan. He tugs at the waistband of Dan's jeans. "Can I see you?" He asks softly, looking up at him.

Dan nods, panting softly and looking down at Phil. “Yeah.” He whispers.

Phil undoes the button and zip to Dan's jeans and pulling down both his jeans and his underwear. He bites his lip as Dan's hard cock is exposed. He groans despite himself, rubbing himself through his jeans.

Dan wriggles out his jeans as Phil pulls them down. Once they’re both fully off, he sighs and bites his lip at the feeling of not being confined in the tight clothing.

Phil trails his eyes all the way from Dan's face to the hard line of his cock. He takes in as many details as possible. He groans lowly. "Dan... Look at you, fuck, do you have any idea what you do to me?" He rubs himself through his jeans. Still fully clothed while Dan is stark naked.

Dan bites his lip, completely flushed from being so exposed in front of Phil. “Fuck..” He whispered. “God /please/ do something..”

Phil removes his shirt before leaning down. Kissing the tip of Dan's cock lightly. He wraps a hand around the base and pulls up in one solid stroke. His hand sinks back down, only fir him to lick at the slit.

Dan cursed quietly and threw his hips up, moaning. “Please..” He whined.

Phil engulfs Dan entirely, sinking down his shaft all the way. He repeats this action a few times before pulling off panting. "Dan.. God, C-can I finger you?" He asks voice rough.

 

Dan moans and nods quickly to Phil’s question, heart racing. “God, yes, /please/.”

Phil gets up, searching his drawer for a bottle of lube. He find it and quickly returns. He pours a generous amount in his hand. He teases Dan at first rubbing his index finger against his hole. Finally he pushes in slowly and gently, stroking him as a distraction. "Relax." He instructs. "Let me make you feel good."

When Phil teases him, he wriggles a little. That was until he actually pushes in. He moans and and furrows his eyebrows. “Fuck..”

Phil stretches him, letting him adjust then slips in another, finding that tight bundle of nerves. "God Dan, you're so gorgeous, you sound so good. Wanna fuck you, but not today, wanna make it special. Just wanna make you feel good right now." He rambles. He shuffles forward so that he can grasp both himself and Dan in his hand, stroking them both.

Dan moans Phil’s name out loudly as he reaches his prostate. “O-okay.” He pants and runs a hand through his hair, gripping the sheets with another.

Although he had only started touching himself, Phil could feel how close he was. Just seeing Dan and hearing him moan was enough to make him want to cum. He continues stroking his hand up and down both their lengths sloppily. "Fuck, dan, baby I'm already close."

Dan nods quickly when Phil speaks. He bites down on his lower lip and huffs. “Me too.” He whispers quietly. This was better than any experience he’d had with anyone before.

Phil cums quickly. Moaning "Daan" loudly, maybe too loud. His orgasm hits hard and fast. He continues to working his hand over him and Dan, riding his orgasm all the way through.

Dan pants and closes his eyes, calming down from his orgasm. Once it’s over, he runs his hand through his hair and looks at Phil. “Fuck.. That was amazing..” He admits.

Phil smiles, flopping down next to Dan. He chuckles lightly. "You could say that again." His head feels full of emotion that he can't yet describe.

Dan rolls over to look at Phil. “You’re good at that.” He chuckles.

"You're not so bad either." Phil chuckles. He sighs, laying a hand on Dan's naked hip. "Will you let me take you out on a proper date?"

Dan hums and smiles. “Maybe.. Yeah.” He nods. That sounds lovely. He’s never really been on too many actual dates, it should be fun?

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any questions or comments my tumblr is @numberonephanboy or martha can be reached @effabledaniel 
> 
> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
